La proposition
by murasaki x luna
Summary: La grand-mère de Tsuna est gravement malade et peux mourir à tout moment, ce dernier part en Italie avec Hibari à la demande de la vieille femme qui désire savoir si son petit-fils aura toujours quelqu'un au-près de lui. Yaoi CHAPITRE 4 REFAIT, A RELIRE!
1. Prologue

La soirée était parfaite. Tsunayoshi Sawada -- Dixième patron des Vongola contre sa volonté --, Hayato Gokudera -- le bras droit autoproclamé de Tsuna -- et Takeshi Yamamoto -- le plus calme des trois et le gardien de la pluie de Tsuna -- bavardaient durant le chemin menant à la maison de Tsuna sur un sujet typique qui avait occupé toute leurs pensé durant la semaine.

Oui mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs -- les examens de fin de trimestre!! En ce jour, ils avaient tout les trois reçus leurs résultats des examens.

Gokudera a appris à son boss bien aimé -- que dis-je, adoré, vénéré.. enfin bref -- et à son idiot de base-balleur -- aucun sous-entendus -- ....pendant toute les semaines précédent les exam'. Il ne voulait vraiment pas enseigné son savoir au -- je site -- "toxicomane de base-ball", mais comme Tsuna le lui avait demandé, il l'avait fait.

Bien sur, étant un bras droit digne de ce nom, il ne pouvait pas décliner les demandes de son patron, particulièrement quand il est aussi loyal envers les autres. Bien sur, il avait passer tout les exam' sans difficulté.

Yamamoto avait surtout travailler pour détendre l'atmosphère dans la chambre. Quand ils avaient été coincés -- Gokudera est intelligent mais il ne peux pas agir comme Dieu, pas vrai? -- il avait rit et était passé à la question suivante. Yamamoto avait passé les exam' bien qu'il est échoué dans certain domaine.

Tsuna s'était assez bien débrouillé durant les exam'. Il avait travaillé comme un malade, encore plus que Yamamoto -- ce qui rendit Gokudera vraiment heureux de voir qu'il prête entièrement attention à son enseignement -- et avait passé presque tout les exam' avec succés.

"Tadaïma!" cria Tsuna avec un immense sourire sur les levres quand il ouvrit la porte. Il enleva ses chaussures, ses amis faisant de même derrière lui.

"Okaerinasaï Tsu-kun! salua Nana depuis la cuisine où elle était. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'entré pour voir son fils, le trouvant avec ses amis.

"Oh! Bonne soirée, mère du Juudaïme!" Gokudera la salua pronfondemment avec respect -- attendez, elle à mis Tsuna au monde, c'est pas rien --, devant lequel Nana ria sottement.

"Bonsoir, la maman à Tsuna!" souria Yamamoto. Nana le lui rendit.

"Bonsoir, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Tsuna, tu peux venir avec moi un moment?" déclara Nana.

"Huh? Moi? Mmh! Désolé, mais vous pourriez aller m'attendre en haut? Je viendrai dans une minute." demanda Tsuna, très surpris par les paroles de sa mère. Elle n'était pas du genre à se dissimuler de ses amis.

"Bien sur, Judaïme!" annonça Gokudera en entrainant Yamamoto en haut avec lui -- le pervers --.

Une fois que les deux furent partis, Tsuna porta son attention sur sa mère.

"Bien, tu vois, te rappelle-tu de ta grand-mère?" commença Nana, recevant toue l'attention de son fils. "Tu sais, ta grand-mère du côté de ton père?" dit-elle avec hésitation, essayant par tout les moyens de faire resurgir les souvenirs de Tsuna.

"Oui, je m'en souvient. Qu'est ce qu'elle a?" demanda-t-il. Il avait rencontrer cette fameuse grand-mère, Tsukina, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand le Neuvième s'était rendu au Japon pour affaire et qui en avait profité pour aller le voir. Il était venus avec sa femme et ses gardiens -- qui fortement insisté pour l'accompagner --.

Bien sur, ce fut un véritable massacre. La rencontre entre les gardiens du Neuvième et ceux de Tsuna....n'était pas exactement une éxcellente idée.

Disons juste que la victime avait été la maison de Tsuna, avec quelque lampes cassés, des fenêtres, des tables et des meubles en moins.

Nana inspira profondemment, tres profondemment.

"Tu vois, hier, elle a été enmené a l'hôpital en raison d'une grave maladie....." commença-t-elle.

Même sans hyper intuition, Tsuna put noter le son tremblant de sa voix.

"Il....Elle peux....se rendre de l'autre côté à n'importe quel moment -- en clair elle peux mourire n'importe quand --. Donc, je veux que tu aille en Italie et rester avec elle jusqu'à....jusqu'à ce que le temps se soit écouler pour elle." Les yeux de Nana étaient plus sérieux que jamais, légèrement embué de larme.

Tsuna était muet. Ses yeux grand ouvert sous le choc de la révélation. Tous ceux qui avait suivis la réunion -- cité plus haut -- savaient que la grand-mère de Tsuna, Tsukina, aimait beaucoup Tsuna, et quand je dis "beaucoup", c'est énormément. Il était son seul petit-fils.

Tsuna aimait étonnamment aussi sa grand-mère. Elle était très agréable et l'avait traité comme son propre fils.

Il y eux un long silence, trèèèèèèèèèès long.

"...Tsuna?" demanda finalement Nana.

"J'y vais seul?" demanda soudainement Tsuna.

"Huh?" la question prit Nana de court.

"B-Bien sur que non! Tu iras avec Hiabri-san demain. J'ai déja informé ton grand-père. Votre vol est demain à 9H00." répondit-elle rapidement.

"Je suis vraiment, Tsuna vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous, j'ai des choses à faire ici...J'irai en Italie dés que je le pourrais." En le regardant, Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas son désir. C'était celui de sa grand-mère.

Si c'est pour elle, il fera tous ce qu'elle voudrait.

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis avec Hibari-san de toute façon -- il a toujours pas capté -- , maman, donc tout se passera bien." Avec ses paroles il convainqui sa mère ainsi que lui-même.

Tsuna pensa silencieusement et pendant un cour instant qu'il pourrait prier Dieu, lui demander de l'épargner des morsures d'Hibari et de faire quelque chose pour sa grand-mère.

* * *

Cette nuit-là....

Tsuna était assis dans son lit, épuiser après la journée passé et les révélations de sa mère. Il en avait parlé à Gokudera et Yamamoto.

Bien sur, Gokudera fut presque immédiatement en désaccord, mais après les -- la -- suppliations de son cher Judaïme, il changea totalement d'avis -- aucune volonté --.

Yamamoto ria à la fin et soutenait Tsuna comme il le pouvait.

*Flash Back*

"J'y vais seul?" demanda soudainement Tsuna.

"Huh?" la question prit Nana de court.

"B-Bien sur que non! Tu iras avec Hiabri-san demain. J'ai déja informé ton grand-père. Votre vol est demain à 9H00." répondit-elle rapidement.

* Fin de Flash Back*

*Attendez! Pourquoi maman a choisis Hibari-san??! Si c'était Gokudera ou Yamamoto, je ne serais pas étonné, mais Hibari-san..?* Tsuna veanit de réellement comprendre les paroles de sa mère durant la scène -- enfin--.

*Bon, avant tout, pensé à grand-mère!* s'exclama Tsuna dans son esprit. Il respira pronfondement.

*Bien que ce truc avec Hibari-san me dérange toujours....mais au moins je suis heureux, je peux passer plus de temps avec lui* Tsuna souria doucement, un petite rougeur sur les joues. Il se lova sous les couvertures, ferma les yeux et s'endormis en pensant au jour suivant et à Hibari.


	2. Arrivée

Le jour suivant, à l'aéroport Narita, jetons un coup d'oeil à notre couple préféré......

"Hibaris-san!!" appela Tsuna, haletant lourdement alors qu'il venait de courir aussi vite qu'il l'avait put.

Il portait une veste blanche aux raies orange, le nombre "27" marqué derrière. Un T-shirt orange clair simple et un jean bleu avec des chaussures blanche. Ses yeux montrait l'excitation -- pas dans ce sens perverse!! --, le soucis et la crainte alors que ses cheveux étaient plus sauvage que jamais -- oui je sais, aucun rapport --.

"Tu es presque en retard, faible herbivore -- de bon matin, ça fait plaisir --." Ses yeux froid regardaient Tsuna, mais aucune lueur inquiétante ou d'aura sombre provenant de lui. Tsuna fut étonné.

"L'avion va bientôt partir, nous devons y aller."

Quand Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements d'Hibari, et là, ce fut le choc -- non, je n'exagre pas --. Hibari, le Hibari, le seul et l'unique, portait une longue veste de couleur grise sombre, une chemise blanche simple et un pantalon noir. Il portait la veste correctement. Pas accroché au cou, aucun brassard rouge, aucun uniforme scolaire!!! Kusakabe portaient toujours l'uniforme noir.

"Je laisse l'école entre tes mains pendant mon absence. Ne laisse aucun délinquant impunis!" ordonna Hibari à Kusakabe.

"Oui Kyo-san. Appressiez votre voyage s'il vous plait." salua profondemment Kusakabe et souria à Tsuna.

Passer du temps avec Hiabri pendant 15 heures.... -- paradis -- peux être un cauchemard pour n'importe quelles personnes normal.

Mais, tout le monde sait que Tsuna n'est pas une personne normale -- l'auteur non plus mais on s'en fout --.

En se déplaçant vers l'arrière de l'avion, Tsuna prit le siège à côté de la fenêtre et Hibari à côté de lui --logique --.

Ils avaient prit l'avion privé des Vongola -- Tsuna avait été tout bonnement indigné, mais il avait céder plus tard quand Reborn l'avait menacer -- plus tard, Tsuna entendis un doux et léger ronflement venait de sa droite.

"Huh?" Il tourna la tête vers la source de se bruit, et trouva un Hibari endormis. Hibirid était gardé pas Kusakabe pendant tout la duré de leur séjour en Italie.

Les cheveux d'Hibari étaient tombés doucement sur ses yeux et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de prendre son appareil photo et d'immortaliser ce moment -- je la veux!! --.

Mais, comme un Tsuna pas maladroit, ça existe pas, il avait oublier d'éteindre le flash -- je suis sadique --. Et comme d'habitude, Hibari se réveilla. Dieu, il se réveillait au moindre bruit ou contact.

"Herbivore..." Hibari émettait une aura sombre, très sombre, très très sombre autour de lui. Mais, très vite, il se retrouva incapable de regarder fixement le chatain aux yeux de chiot à côté de lui, qui tremblait de manière incontrôlée avec des larmes visibles au bord des yeux -- c'est la technique infaillible, Hibari ne peux rien faire contre quelque chose de mignon --.

*Mon Dieu, il est...trop mignon.* pensa-t-il, essayant de cacher la rougeur venant tranquillement s'installer sur ses joue -- Kya je peux mourir heureuse --.

"Désolé Hibari-san! Vous étiez trop mignon, et je n'ai pas put résister à la tentation..." -- la c'est sur, je peux mourir sans regret --

Tsuna réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et couvra sa bouche de ses mains.

Hibari soupira juste, se retourna et essaya de se rendormir. Tsuna cligna des yeux.

Il soupira de soulagement et vérifia la photo qu'il avait prise.

L'appareil montra un Hibari Kyoya endormis, incroyablement innocent.

*Je vais l'imprimer, l'encarder et la mettre dans ma chambre* souria-t-il innocement à l'appareil quand il y pensa.

Le voyage fut....tout à fait ordinaire, enfin, si l'on peux considérer une scène où Tsuna embrasse Hiabri pendant son sommeil d'ordinaire.

Le climatiseur était trop froid et comme c'était le milieu de la nuit au Japon, ils s'étaient endormis.

Ne voulant causer d'ennuis à personne, Tsuna se déplaça à côté d'Hibari au lieu de demander une couverture à l'hotesse.

Hibari s'était réveillé en sentant un poids suplémentaire sur son épaule gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva un certain chatain endormis sur son épaule.

Inopinément, plutôt que de mordre Tsuna à mort, il retourna dormir.

Au matin, les hôtesses trouvèrent les deux endormis tellement adorables et ne purent s'empêcher de prendre un photo, sans flash bien sur. -- je la veux!! --

Tsuna se réveilla et prit conscience des hôtesses riantes sottement et aussitôt, il réalisa la position dans laquelle il était. Il rougis brusquement, faisant concurence aux tomates.

"Détendez-vous Sawada-san, nous ne le dirons à personne." chuchota l'une des hôtesses à l'oreille de Tsuna, les autres continuaient de rire sottement. Elle l'avait appelée "Sawada-san" parce que Tsuna avait refuser qu'elles disent "Sawada-sama" -- hum, très bonne idée ça, Hibari, tu va crié je te préviens --.

Tsuna se sentit un peu soulagé, mais il restait curieux, son intuition lui criant presque qu'elles avaient fait quelque chose de louche pendant son sommeil.

Tsuna ne chercha pourtant pas plus loin.

* * *

15 heures étaient passés avec des cris perçant, beaucoup de rougeur, des geignements et on dit merci à notre cher Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Dixième Vongola.

Hibari se tient surtout tranquille, mais continait de foudroyer du regard les hôtesses quand ils se rendient compte de pourquoi elles riaient sottement -- on à compris -- à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient Tsuna et Hibari.

Il ne pouvait pas les mordre à mort car Tsuna lui avait interdit -- il a beaucoup de courage lui -- à l'avance d'attaquer quelqu'un dans l'avion.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport Aeroporto Internatzionale Falcone Borsellino Palerme -- oui il existe et oui, c'est long -- par une voix privée de l'aéroport. Le siège social des Vongola était à Milan, mais la grand-mère de Tsuna vivait d'habitude à Palerme, c'était pourquoi la vieille dame avait été envoyé dans le meilleur hôpital.

Les hôtesses leurs firent un signe de la main quand ils se séparèrent, mais les femmes les connaissaient, elles les rencontreraient de nouveau dans un proche avenir.

"Hé! Tsuna!" Une voix énergique vient vite saluer Tsuna. Bien sur, par n'importe quel homme. Tsuna regarda en direction de la voix.

"Comment ça va, mon fils?!" une étreinte s'effondra sur Tsuna, au point qu'elle fit suffoquer le jeune Vongola.

"Uh, salut, papa..." répondit faiblement Tsuna, sa réserve d'air s'épuisant quelque peux.

"Hmm? Pourquoi tu es si faible, Tsuna? Tu as prit froid?" demanda Iemitsu ayant complètement oublié la situation de son fils.

"Hum, Iemitsu-san, je pense que vous devriez relacher Tsuna, son visage est en train de tourner au....pourpre -- trop fort --" retenti une voix familière.

"Oh! Désolé, fils!" Iemitsu laissa son fils et Tsuna inhala rapidement de l'oxygène. Hibari regardait fixement l'homme devant lui.

"Hmm? Où est Basil-kun?" demanda Tsuna après avoir regarder autour de lui, un peux embarrassé par l'absence du garçon.

"Et bien, il est sur une mission, donc il ne pourra pas.."

"Salut Tsuna! Comment ça ca? Et bonjour aussi, Kyoya! Content de te revoir!" La voix familière salua Iemitsu et Tsuna tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Il vit un blond familier avec une horde d'homme en noir derrière lui.

"Dino-san! Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Tsuna souri. Il se demanda pourquoi Dino appellait Hibari "Kyoya", cependant, il ne posa pas la question.

"Et bien, Tsuna, je dois venir vous accueillir en Italie! Dino étreingna Tsuna. "Plutôt que de rester enfermé avec une pile de feuille à signer, j'ai préféré venir saluer mon petit frère, tu ne pense pas?" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna en souriant.

Iemitsu et les subalterne de Dino se saluèrent. Les subalternes femmes riaient sottement et l'hyper intuition de Tsuna lui indiqua qu'elles étaient les hôtesses qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'avion.

"Bien, assez avec les salutation et les réunions! Tsuna, tu dois aller à l'hôpital de ta grand-mère tout de suite, tes affaires seront prisent par moi et les hommes de Dino. Dino et Romario te conduirons là-bas." Iemitsu tapota l'épaule de Tsuna, le consolant et le soutenant. "Oh, et je te soutiendrais dans tout tes choix." lui chuchota-t-il soudainement pres de l'oreille.

Quand Tsuna se tourna vers son père, ce dernier lui avait déjà tourné le dos et commençait à s'éloigner.

"Allez, Tsuna, je pense que nous devrions y aller maintenant." souria légèrement Dino.

"Ouais."

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas bien grand, et Tsuna ne pouvait pas discerner son nom. Il haussa les épaules, pensant que bientôt, il serait au-prés de sa grand-mère.

On lui appris que sa grand-mère avait été assignée à la chambre 1827 -- c'est beau le hasard --. Il partis avec Hibari. Dino et Romario dirent qu'ils devaient s'occuper de quelque chose, donc ils ne leur donnèrent que les indication pour se rendre à la chambre.

La chambre était au 18° étage -- il est petit l'hôpital --, un étage exclusivement fait pour les parents du patron Vongola. Une fois à l'étage, il alla à gauche, à la recherche de la chambre 27.

Le numéro "27" était peint en noir sur la porte. Tsuna ouvrit doucement la porte.

"Oh, mon cher petit fils!" retenti aussitôt une voix familière aux oreilles de Tsuna.


	3. La demande de la première rencontre

_**Pour Kitty Purple: En effet, c'est une traduction, et je m'excuse platement de ne pas l'avoir présisé, ce n'était pas par mauvaise intention. Et encore une fois, je m'excuse et le redit, cette fic est une traductio**__**n. Merci**_

* * *

"Oh! Mon cher petit-fils!" retenti une voix familière pour Tsuna qui ouvrit aussitôt entièrement la porte.

Hibari vit un visage de femme sur le lit, un visage ridé avec quelques cheveux chatain, comme ceux de Tsuna. Sauf que les siens étaient mis en évidence par les mèches blanches de la vieille femme. Trois tubes étaient attachés à son bras gauche et à des machines la gardant en vie.

"Salut grand-mère!" Tsuna se précipita à ses côtés, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. "Comment vas-tu? Tu es blessée?"

Tsuna compris que sa question était stupide et se gifla mentalement de l'avoir poser. Si sa grand-mère était à l'hôpital, appelant son petit-fils plus ou moins à l'autre bout du monde, elle n'allait forcément pas bien.

"Uh?..." Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose. "Non ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna...." toussa-t-elle.

"Vraiment? Tu es sur?" insista-t-il.

Elle toussa en essayant de sourire comme elle le pouvait.

"Oui, je suis sur d'aller très bien." dit-elle après une crise de toux.

"....Hmm." dit le chatain, pas du tout convaincu des paroles de sa grand-mère.

"Bien? Qui est cette personne?" Elle souria d'une manière significative à Hibari. "Oh, c'est ton compagnon?" rayonna-t-elle, heureuse. -- ici "compagnon est l'équivalent de "petit ami" --

"Qu-QUOI?!" demanda Tsuna à brûle-pourpoint sous le choc -- comprenez-le --.

"Hmm? Mais je suis sur que Nana m'ai dit que tu amenais ton compagnon avec toi." dit Tsukina pensive -- Nana, trop fort --.

"Q-qu-quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!" Tsuna rougit précipitament.

Hibari observa les deux, il ne voulait pas interrompre les retrouvailles entre le petit-fils et sa grand-mère.

"Excuse-moi grand-mère. Hibari-san, vient avec moi une seconde s'il te plait!" Tsuna attrapa le bras d'Hibari et sortis de la chambre, entrenant le plus vieux dans le couloir -- il prend les devant, trop mignon --.

* * *

"Bon, que veux-tu me dire?" demanda Hibari en haussant un sourcil.

"Heu...je....ne sais pas vraiment." admis Tsuna

"Je pensais que ta mère t'avais dit que je venais en temps que compagnon et pas en tant que Gardien." dit Hibari. * Voila, je l'ai dit, mais pourquoi j'ai mal au coeur?* pensa-t-il.

"Elle m'a simplement dit que tu venais avec moi!" Le ton de Tsuna fit se serrer le coeur de l'homme au cheveux noir. "Et je n'est pas de compagnon!"

"Vraiment?" demanda Hibari, remerciant silencieusement la mère de son "compagnon".

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents alors que deux étrangers passaient à côtés d'eux. Ils leurs semblèrent familier, l'un avec ses cheveux argent arrivant aux épaules et l'autre avec des cheveux noir en pointe. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleil noir, des chapeaux et un manteau noir -- 1 bonbon pour celui ou celle qui devine qui c'est XD --. Tsuna et Hibari ne firent pas attention à eux.

"Peux être devrions faire comme si nous étions ensemble." laissa tomber Hibari après quelques secondes.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant la suggestion. Il était attiré par le plus vieux, mais de là à se faire passer pour un couple avec lui aux yeux de sa grand-mère... Mais, ils étaient dans une situation délicate et.....

"Nous n'avons pas le choix."

* * *

"Heu..grand-mère, je te présent mon.....petit ami." toussa-t-il "Hibari Kyoya." fini-t-il.

"Oh! Ton gardien du Nuage? Celui de la réunion -- voir chap 1 --?" La vieille dame semblait heureuse de la révélation. Elle toussa un peux.

"Bonjour Madame, heureux de vous revoir." salua profondément Hibari, montrant beaucoup de respect envers la vieille femme. Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargir.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer de nouveau." souria poliment Hibari. La machoire de Tsuna failli rejoindre le sol.

"Quel jeune homme poli! Tu as beaucoup de chance Tsuna." Tsukina tapota doucement le bras de Tsuna, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

"Merci grand-m...!" Tsuna réalisa soudain le sens des paroles de sa grand-mère. "Grand-mère, comment avez-vous su qu'Hibari-san était....?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hibari.

"Et bien, j'ai toujours su que tu serais avec lui." dit-elle. Tsuna se tourna vers elle une nouvelle fois, choqué.

"Je...je veux dire, je pense que, fille ou garçon, tu trouvera quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour toi." bégaya Tsukina alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage à la hâte.

"Et puis, je suis une fan de yaoi après tout..." -- ouais, grand-mère, bienvenu au club! -- murmura-t-elle si bas que Tsuna ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hibari.

"Excusez-moi?" Les yeux d'Hibari s'élargir. Il n'avait quand même entendu la veille femme dire qu'elle était fan de......son.....de la chose. -- éh! --

"N..non! Rien!" La vieille femme souris de nouveau avant de tousser.

"Au fait, Hibari-kun, je suis Sawada Tsukina. Enchanté de vous rencontrer de nouveau." souria-t-elle. "Bon, assez de tout ça, allez, venez ici, d'accord?"

"Hmm, grand-mère, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ici?" demanda Tsuna, se fichant totalement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

"Et bien, Tsuna..."

* * *

"J'ai quelques demandes à vous demander avant de dire adieu à ce monde...." elle avait détourné les yeux, évitant les yeux triste et inquiet de Tsuna.

"Cette rencontre est en faite la première demande." elle souria. "J'ai 4 demandes. A présent, il en reste 3."

"Quo-?!" Hibari arrêta Tsuna dans son mot en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Fait-le juste avant qu'elle ne finisse en larme." chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna en regardant les yeux de chiot de la vieille femme. L'homme aux cheveux noir ébène emprisonna soudainement la taille du parrain entre ses bras, montrant ainsi un peux d'affection devant la grand-mère.

Bien sur, devant cette scène, ladite grand-mère semblait être très satisfaite.

"Ngh, b-bien..." Tsuna rougissait tant qu'il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles quand Hibari enleva sa main mais garda ses bras autour de la taille du chatain.

"Est-ce que vous êtes près pour la deuxième demande?" souria la vieille femme après quelques secondes.

"Oui!" -- quel courage! -- Ils l'avaient dit en même temps.

"Bien alors... Pouvez-vous avoir un rendez-vous ensemble et prendre quelques photos ensemble pour moi?" elle battis des mains d'excitation, les yeux rayonnant d'enthousiasme, avant qu'elle ne tousse.

"Quo-"

"Oh et puis, Tsuna, pourrais-tu porter des vêtement de fille pendant votre rendez-vous? Je t'enverrai les vêtement par Iemitsu." ajouta-t-elle, toute sourire.

"Que...,! Heu, je veux dire, oui, bien sur!" -- tu va souffrir -- Tsuna baissa la tête à la demande.

Il regarda fixement Tsukina avec des yeux vide quand il pensa *Je suis maudit!* -- si tu savais à quel point --.  



	4. Chapitre bonus: L'appartement

Pour le probablement long séjour de Tsuna et Hibari en Italie, Tsukina avait décidée d'acheter un appartement pour son petit fils et son compagnon avant leur arrivée.

Ils devaient habiter dans l'appartement de luxe de la résidence privé des Vongola.

Tandis qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, Dino donna les clés de l'appartement à Hibari et Tsuna. Une chacun.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à présent, Tsuna étaient debout dans le couloir du 9° étage de l'immeuble avec Hibari à côté de lui, juste en face de la porte de l'appartement où ils allaient vivre ensemble durant un temps inderterminé.

La porte était marquée du numéro "27". Apparemment, quelqu'un savait que Tsuna utilisait souvent ce nombre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le placarder partout...

Bon, il était temps de rentrer.

Hibari prit sa clé -- qui ressemblait plus à une carte qu'à une clé -- dans la serure et ouvrit la porte pour Tsuna -- kyaaaaaa --. Le chatain compris le geste et entra dans la pièce.

L'appartement n'était pas trop grand, mais trop grand petit non plus. Un peux comme dans l'hymne de Nanimori.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent la salle de séjour. La première chose qu'ils virent fut la TV -- Dieu sait combien elle faisait de pouce -- devant trois canapés -- pour deux personne éhéh -- qui formaient un petit carré.

La porte était placée juste à gauche de la pièce. En entrant, ils virent la cuisine, propre et pleine d'ustensiles de cuisine, ainsi qu'un frigo bien remplis. La salle à manger était à côté de la cuisine avec 4 chaises, deux de chaque côté de la table.

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, il y avait une pièce qui semblait être la chambre. Quand Tsuna alla vérifier, il ne vit qu'un seul lit à une place -- éhéhéh --.

"On dirait que je vais dormir sur le canapé." dit soudainement Hibari dans son dos, surprenant un peux le jeune boss Vongola. Sa proximité fit un peux rougir Tsuna.

Tsuna ne dit rien sur le fait qu'Hibari dormirai sur le canapé, il était plutôt occupé à faire partir la rougeur de ses joues.

La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient connectés à la salle de séjour et à la chambre.

Tsuna aimait bien l'appartement. Non, en faite, il l'aimait tout court. Il s'y sentait bien.

"Bien, nous ferions mieux de commencer à déballer tout ces truc maintenant, non?"

* * *

"Oh!" Tsuna portait une certaine pile de livre que Nana avait empaqueté pour lui lors de son déplacement.

Hibari réagis rapidement. Son corps se déplaça tout seul, sans son accord. Ses bras se refermèrent sur Tsuna dans un geste protecteur, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Pour la énième fois, Tsuna rougis.

"Ca va?" Hibari leva un sourcil, un peu consterné.

"O-oui, je..je vais bien. Merci Hibari-san!" remercia doucement Tsuna qui partis presque aussitôt, essayant de cacher son visage couleur tomate au plus vieux.

* * *

Tsukina rit en regardant l'écran devant elle. Elle essaya de réprimer sa voix, elle était dans un hôpital après tout.

A sa demande, les hommes de Dino avaient installé une petite caméra dans un coin de l'appartement, complètement invisible pour les personnes y habitant. Même si elle la bougeai pour avoir une meilleur vus, personne ne pourrais la voir.

* * *

"Je turais vraiment cet home si jamais il touche au Judaïme!" cria l'homme aux cheveux argent dans la maison d'à côté. Il cria sa vengeance aussitôt qu'il eu fermé le trou dans le mur, empèchant sa voix d'atteindre son cher Boss.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, tu ne fais que dire ça depuis bientôt 4 heures."

* * *

Ils travaillaient tranquillement et silencieusement, se posant des questions de temps en temps. Trois heures plus tard, la nuit était tombé, et ils dinèrent ensemble.

De nouveau, l'ambiance se fit lourde autour d'eux, rendant difficile un début de conversation pour Tsuna. A leur insu, une paire d'yeux les observaient non loin de là.

* * *

Tsuna finissait de faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Hibari nettoyait la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hibari était assis dans le canapé, lisant un certain roman italien qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque.

"Hiba-" essaya Tsuna pour commencer une conversation lorsque l'obscurité envahi ses yeux.

"Que Diable?" Tsuna marcha dans l'obscurité, ses mains levé en prévision des obstacles autour de lui. Ses mains frappèrent quelque chose de solide et de rigide, ça ressemblait à la table à manger donc il pensa que c'était ça.

Il marcha dans la direction d'Hibari, selon sa mémoire, espérant que ses souvenires étaient bon.

"Je pense qu'il y a une panne de courant" Soudainement, il y eux un flash de lumière et un bruit tonitruant le suivit presque aussitôt. La pluie fine qui avait recouvert entièrement la ville durant la soirée venait de métamorphoser en une véritable tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

Tsuna, étant effrayé par le tonnerre, plongea sur le canapé et saisi la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurence, Hibari.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais..?" Hibari était étonné d'être dérangé ainsi par le jeune garçon. Il haussa les sourcils. Sa question avait été coupée quand il s'était rendus compte que le chatain était terrorisé et s'accrochait à sa chemise comme à une boué de sauvetage quand on se noit. La respiration de Tsuna était beaucoup plus rapide que celle de quelqu'un normal.

Le gardien du nuage soupira.

"Shh, c'est rien, je suis là." Il rassura le garçon, qui était au bord des larmes, quand sa main commença à carresser le chatain d'une façon rassurante. Il répéta ses mots et son mouvement à maintes reprises, jusqu'à ce que la respiration du garçon reprene un rythme plus lent.

Les coups de tonnerre et la lourde pluie faisaient toujours rage à l'extérieur, mais si vous étiez collé contre quelqu'un qui vous carressait doucement le dos, vous vous calmeriez, non? C'était exactement ce que ressentait Tsuna.

Oui, Tsuna s'était calmé dans les bras d'Hibari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du chatain s'était totalement calmé, il semblait même s'être endormis. Non, il s'était endormis.

Hibari soupira. "Je devrais peux être le mettre dans le lit.."

Il faillis ne pas le faire quand il vit l'état de Tsuna. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent en voyant Tsuna dormir adorablement, il oublia tout et le regarda fixement.

Tsuna était très, très mignon à regarder avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Pour faire simple, c'était une vision angélique. On pouvait même penser que le chatain était un ange tombé du ciel.

Après quelques secondes, Hibari soupira de nouveau.

Hibari prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et alla dans la chambre. La pluie était toujours lourde à l'extérieur et le tonnerre commençait à être plus violent que d'habitude.

Hibari plaça Tsuna confortablement dans le lit. Quand il commença à enlever ses mains, celle de Tsuna attrapa sa manche, empêchant le bras en question d'aller plus loin.

"Ngh...reste avec moi..." -- comment refuser? -- murmura inconsciemment Tsuna en resserant sa prise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il tressailli à un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Hibari souria un peux à cette vue. Il ne l'oublira jamais, probablement jamais de sa vie.

La lumière d'argent de la lune, qui était découverte par les rideaux, tombait légèrement sur le plus jeune garçon, présentant à Hibari la plus belle scène qu'il est jamais vu de sa vie.

Devant la demande de Tsuna, Hibari s'effondra sur le lit et tira les couvertures sur Tsuna et lui-même.

Il se rappela juste qu'il avait déja fermé la porte d'entré après leur repas avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Regardons notre cher Yamamoto et la situation de Gokudera au début de la panne de courant...

Gokudera avait fermé le trou dans le mur aussitôt que l'obcurité les avait enveloppé lui et le joureur de base-ball.

"MERDE!! C'EST QUOI CA?! Et dire que j'essayais de les surveiller à la demande de la grand-mère de Judaïme! Fait chier!!" Gokudera se mit à se maudire pour les 10 prochaine génération, tandis que Yamamoto ria seulement en écoutant le discours de l'argenté.

"Tu es plus en train de t'inquiéter pour toi que pour elle, non?" Gokudera se mit presque à crier sur son compagnon.

"Et bien, si c'est Hibari, je suis sur qu'il ne fera rien qui puisse blesser Tsuna...mentalement." Yamamoto souria avec sérieux dans l'obscurité.

Hibari peux avoir infligé de la douleur physique sur leur patron, mais il ne lui a jamais infligé aucune douleur mentalement sur le chatain.

Si quelqu'un à jamais infligé une telle douleur à leur patron, ou lui à infligé brusquement une telle quantité de douleur physique, il ira en enfer pour payer, et tout les Gardiens y veillerons.

Ryohei avait du s'occuper de sa petite soeur bien aimée, qui était tombé malade, et il avait refusé de la laisser. Lambo était automatiquement à éliminer. Et Mukuro ne pouvait pas y aller quisue Chrome était aussi tombée malade.

Il ne restait donc que Yamamoto et Gokudera.

* * *

Tsuna fut réveillé par le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre.

"Uh..." Le chatain ouvrit doucement les yeux pour trouver une certaine personne aux cheveux noir devant lui, dormant calmement sur ses deux oreilles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait dormis dans le même lit que le Hibari Kyoya -- et ouais, enfin! -- en regardant la couverture qui les recouvrait tout les deux.

N'importe qui se réveillant avec un homme aussi beau dans son lit se mettrai à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

C'est ce que fit Tsuna.

"Ng..." Hibari marmonna quelque chose avant de se réveiller. Alors, ses yeux s'élargir un peux en se rappellent la nuit passé. -- non, ils n'ont, malheureusement, rien fait -- Il sentit ses joues se coloré un peux mais se métrisa.

"Bonjour." murmura Hibari en sortant de la chambre. Si on peux qualifier sa fuite ainsi.

Hiabri fit claquer la porte une fois dehors. Il s'y adossa immédiatement en sentant ses joues devenire vraiment rouge.

*Pourquoi ça?* pensa-t-il en couvrant sa bouche de sa main droite.

La journée commençait bien.


	5. Le RDV fatidique de la 2 demande

Quelques heures après le moment embarrassant du reveil, les deux adolescent faisaient comme d'habitude. Hibari buvait du café -- que Tsuna a gouté puis immédiatemment recraché -- en lisant le livre qu'il lisait le jour précédent.

Tsuna, comme la presonne bienvaillante de toujours, pensait à sa grand-mère.

*Hmm, je devrais peux être faire le plat préféré de grand-mère..* Il souria.

En effet, notre chatain préféré sait faire des fettuccine carbonara, celui qui fait pousser un cri de plaisir à sa grand-mère et qu'elle mange dans une humeur heureuse au possible.

Bien sûr, il se rappellait de la recette, c'était le seul plat qu'il pouvait faire sans le faire tomber ou bruler.

Il ouvrit le frigo et supposa que tout les ingrédients y était gentiment et soigneusement approvisionné. Il était si bien rangé que Tsuna se demanda si sa grand-mère savait qu'il en ferait pour elle. A chaque qu'elle venait lui rendre visite, la première chose qu'elle lui demandait était: "Tsu-chan, s'il te plait, fais-moi des fettuccine carbonara!".

En choisissant les ingrédients, il fredonna la chanson que sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de chantonner pour lui quand il était petit.

Hibari leva seulement ses sourcils en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction du chatain avant de replonger dans son livre. Apparemment, le livre était en effet très intéressant et les personnages étaient un peux dans la conditions de Tsuna. Cliché non?

Inconsciemment, Tsuna respira pronfondemment en frappant à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de sa grand-mère.

"Bonjour grand-mère!" souria vivement Tsuna en ouvrant la porte.

"Bonjour Madame." salua poliment Hibari.

Tsukina toussa avant de sourire. "Boujour bonjour Tsuna! Bonjour à toi aussi, Hibari-kun! Oooh, qu'est-ce que cela?" elle battait des mains avec espoir, ses yeux brillaient avec un intret semblable à celui d'un enfant qui va recevoir un merveilleux cadeau.

Tsuna ria de la réaction de sa grand-mère. "C'est ton plat préféré grand-mère." souria-t-il, soulagé que sa grand-mère n'est pas changé malgrés sa maladie.

"Vraiment?" elle poussa des cris aigüs quand Tsuna plaça l'assiette sur la table tout prés du lit et dévoila son contenus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsukina sourait de plaisir en mangeant les fettuccine, heureuse. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprise, s'étranglant parfois.

"A propos Tsuna, quand allez-vous remplire ma deuxième demande?" demanda soudainement Tsukina en arretant de manger pendant quelques secondes.

"Uhh, n'importe quand, en réalité nous n'y avons pas réfléchis." Tsuna frotta nerveusement son cou.

"Vraiment? Comme aujourd'hui par exemple?" Tsukina toussa fortement pendant un petit moment.

Tsuna, étant le petit-fils très inquiet, accepta presque immédiatement -- et Hibari? Tsuna, je vais te faire regretter ^^ --.

"Bien alors, à plus tard grand-mère, Hibari-san et moi devons y aller-"

"Attends! Tu n'as pas oublié le fait que tu devais porter des vêtements de fille, pas vrai?" La voix de Tsukina arreta Tsuna dans sa fuite. -- je te l'avais dit éh éh --

*Oh oh!*

Les vêtements que Tsukina avait choisie pour son petit-fils étaient plutôt qualifiable de panoplie, et ce fut Iemitsu qui fut chargé de les apporter à Tsuna.

Il sorti des toilettes avec les cheveux toujours rebelle. Il avait essayé de les applatir avec de l'eau -- pas le gel, c'est nul -- mais s'était peine perdus.

Tsuna portait une robe courte, orange clair qui lui arrivait aux genous. Avec la robe courte, il portait un hoodie et des sandales blanche. Les sandales avaient des talons, pas trop haut. -- attention, ce n'est que le début ! --

Nana avait l'habitude de faire porter à Tsuna des vêtements de fille quand il était petit et innocent. Elle voulait une petite fille, mais son excitation n'avait pas diminué quand elle a appris qu'elle aurait un fils. Son fils était mignon et ressemblait à une fille. Jusqu'à présent d'ailleur.

Mais Tsuna avait refusé de porter des vêtements de fille quotidiennement -- dommage, j'aurais voulu voir ça --. Il avait arrété de porter ce genre de vêtements à l'age de 8 ans, en se rendant compte que finalement, il était un graçon et pas une fille -- il pensait qu'il était une fille avant ça XD --.

Qui aurait pensé que la dame aux cheveux rose qui sortait des toilettes des femmes gémiraient sous sa chevelure ne voyant Tsuna habillé en fille sortir des toilettes pour hommes.

"Oh, vous devez être Sawada-sama, n'est ce pas?" Le femme avait battus des mains en souriant. Elle parlait en italien par habitude et une fois qu'elle l'eu reconnus, elle changea automatiquement de langue en prenant japonais dans les options proposé -- ok ok, bizard comme pharse --.

"Désolé pour ça. Vous êtes Sawada-sama, ai-je tord?"

"Désolé, je ne comprends pas l'italien....Oui, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et vous etes...?" demanda Tsuna en rougissant de sa condition.

"Je suis votre assisstante. Vous deviez vous habiller en fille je suppose? Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide pour vos cheveux alors!" souria-t-elle joyeusement en entrainant Tsuna dans les toilettes pour femmes.

"Heinnnnnnnnnnnnn?"

"Oh mon Dieu, que vous êtes mignon!" la femme poussait des cris aigüs en admirant son travail.

Les cheveux de Tsuna avaient été "apprivoisé" -- nooooooooooooooon --, ses pointes rebelles se retrouvaient plaqué avec du gel -- d'où il sort? -- et bien d'autre chose qui changeaient totalement sa coiffure sauvage habituelle -- tsuna? sauvage? je voir ça! --.

De nouveau, il se demanda si cette femme n'était pas un coiffeur professionnel -- il faut au moins ça pour réussir à plaquer les cheveux de Tsuna --.

Tsuna rougi en se regardant dans le miroir. Quelqu'un qui ne savait qu'il était un garçon l'aurait vraiment prit pour une fille. Sincèrement.

Il retourna lentement, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès lennnnnnnnnnnnnntement à la chambre de sa grand-mère, soupirant à l'avance de la réaction de Hibari.

Maintenant, occupons nous de se qu'ont fait Tsukina et Hibari en attendant Tsuna. -- oui je suis sadique, oui, j'en suis fière et oui, il faudra attendre pour voir la réaction de Hibari devant un Tsuna en robe courte --

"Dits-moi Hibari-kun, pourquoi ne dit-tu rien à Tsuna de quand vous étiez tout les deux enfants?" demanda Tsukina aussitôt que la porte fut fermé.

Hibari resta calme.

"J'ai décidé que la décision lui revenait, de plus, je le lui rappellerait plus tard si il ne s'en souvient pas."

Tsukina soupira.

"Bien. Dis-moi, tu compte pas y aller dans cette tenue, si?" Elle indiqua les vêtements d'Hibari.

Hibari leva un sourcil. Il portait un T-shirt blanc -- OUI, un T-SHIRT! --, une montre-bracelet en argent au poignet gauche et un pantalon brun foncé.

"Je ne voit pas le problême à ça."

"HORS DE QUESTION! Mets au moins ça. J'avais prévus de le donner à Tsuna, mais je pense que ça lui va trop grand." Tsukina lui présenta une veste brune.

Hibari la mit, elle lui allait parfaitement. Il retroussa ses manches -- je vous laisse imaginer --.

"Merci Madame."

"Oh, appelle-moi simplement grand-mère." Tsukina souria doucement avant de se mettre à tousser.

Et ce fut le moment que choisi notre charmantE brunETTE pour entrer dans la pièce.

Ce que Hibari vit ce ne fut pas notre pas doué de la vie -- je veux dire Tsuna -- mais une jeune fille magnifique, avec des cheveux qui lui arrivait au cou. De la même couleur que ceux de Tsuna. La même couleur des yeux, la même taille que Tsuna et les mêmes caractèristique que Tsuna.

Elle était la copie même de Tsuna, avaec seule différence la coiffure et les vêtements.

"Heu...grand-mère." Elle avait la même voix que....Tsuna!

Il était très dur de constater qu'une fille aussi mignonne soit en faite LE futur Dixième Vongola. Même pour Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh, mon petit-fils!" Les yeux de Tsukina s'allumèrent et elle toussa à plusieurs reprises. "C'est incroyable que se soit toi. J'ai faillis ne pas remarquer." elle ria. "Désolé de te déranger pour ça, mais c'est vraiment surprenant!" -- ça tu l'as dit ma vieille, même Hibari reste sans voix XD --

"Nan, c'est bon grand-mère." répondit Tsuna avant de tourner la tête vers Hibari. -- on va rire --

Hibari couvrit sa bouche et son nez de sa main droite. Son bras gauche en travers de son estomac. Il sentait sérieusement l'arrivé d'un saignement de nez. Oubliant un instant sa rougeur, il était évident qu'il essayait d'empêcher un saignement de nez et la découverte de sa rougeur par une certaine personne. -- tres intéressant..... --

"Ne, salut! Kyoka, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda Tsuna en penchant un peux la tête sur la droite.

Les bras d'Hibari s'enveloppèrent inconsciemment autour du chatain. Hibari trait le jeune graçon dans une étreinte tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune. - kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa --

"E-eh?" Tsuna rougit soudainement, et pas qu'un peux, tandis que Tsukina poussait un cris aigüs devant la scène.

"Kya!"

"Attendez! attends attends attends attends, Tsuna!" -- elle insiste! -- appela Tsukina juste avant que Tsuna n'ouvre la porte.

"Huh?"

"Donne-moi ce sac." Elle indiqua un sac sur la table à côté de la porte.

"Uh, bien sur." Tsuna le prit et le donna à sa grand-mère.

"Tenez!" Tsukina leur donna à chacun un téléphone portable. Le premier était orange, l'autre violet. Ils étaient pour les couples. Le orange pour la fille et le violet pour le garçon -- grand-mère, épouse-moi! --. Tsuna ne le savait pas puisqu'il ne comprenait pas les publicité en italien, mais Hibari le savait.

"Utilisez-les pour m'informer de tout se que vous faites." souria Tsukina. "Le orange est pour Tsuna et le violet pour Hibari-kun."

"Oh! Merci grand-mère!" Tsuna souria en voyant Hibair prendre le téléphone portable.

"Merci grand-mère." remercia Hibari poliment et avec gratitude.

"Ils ont déjà mon numéro, le numéro de ton père, celui de Dino-kun, celui de ton grand-père et d'autre. Ils ont aussi vos numéros respéctif. Donc, pas d'inquiétude." Tsukina leur fit un clin d'oeil.

"Cependant, ne parle à personne du numéros de ton grand-père Tsuna." toussa-t-elle.

"Oui! Au revoir grand-mère!"

Tsuna avait décidé d'aller au parc d'attraction pour leur "rendez-vous". Une fois, il avait voulu aller à un rendez-vous avec Kyoko, mais c'était par le passé.

Oui, Tsuna n'était plus amoureux de Kyoko. Il ne la voyait plus que comme une amie, son attention était totalement prise par un certain homme au cheveux noir comme l'ébène.

Tsukina avait dit à Tsuna que lorsqu'il portait des vêtements de filles, il devait répondre au nom de "Tsuki", car il était exactement comme Tsukina quand elle était jeune. Il avait obéis.

Et quand Tsuna avait demandé à la vieille dame comme elle saurait s'ils allaient vraiment faire ce rendez-vous, elle lui avait répondus "Je crois en vous et je ne pense pas que vous trahissiez ma confiance."

"Ma chère amie, je vous doit beaucoup." souria Tsukina à la femme devant elle.

"Ce fut un honneur de vous aidez dans votre plan, Madame." salua la femme au cheveux rose en posant sa main sur son coeur et en s'inclinant.

Tsukina souria juste et tourna la tête vers le petit moniteur à côté d'elle et qui montrait actuellement son petit fils le plus cher avec l'homme aux cheveux noir.

Sur la table, il y avait un cadre. Sur la photo, un petit garçon aux cheveux chatain, portant des vêtements de fille enlacer par un mignon petit graçon aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène. Ils semblaient très heureux d'être ainsi ensemble, s'aimant de tout leur coeur.

Hibari et Tsuna étaient dans la file d'attente pour les billets d'entrée, comme les autres.

Et merci mon Dieu, Hibari parlaient et comprenaient couramment l'italien sans aucune erreur, malgrés le fait qu'il ne l'utilise presque jamais.

Comme Tsuna poratit des vêtements de fille, et qu'il ressemblait VRAIMENT à une fille, Hibari avait acheté le billet pour les couples. Mais, plutôt que les billets la femme du comptoir leur avait donné 2 bracelets simples.

Tsuna portait le rouge et Hibari le bleu.

Et oui, comme vous vous en doutez, Tsuna portait le bracelet fille.

Leur premier arrêt fut le manège des chevaux de bois. Non, vous n'avez pas mal lut. C'est bien le manège de chevaux de bois. -- Nous voyons tous très bien Hibari Kyoya sur un cheval de bois --

Tsuna n'était pas aller au parc d'attraction depuis longtemps et il ne savait pas par quel attraction commencer.

Comme convenus, Hibari trouvait cela évident et Tsuna était complètement oublieux de ce qui l'entourait.

"Pfft! Je vais mourir de rire!" Gokudera se tenait l'estomac avec le bras gauche tandis que sa main droite essayait d'étouffer son éclaty de rire.

"QUE FAITES-VOUS?" Une voix familière retentit vivement des écouteurs du casque qu'il utilisait. "POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE ET GARDEZ LA CAMERA DANS LA LIGNE DE FILMAGE!"

"D-désolé Tsukina-san!" Il prit rapidement la caméra. Lui et Yamamoto étaient dans les buissons, non loin du manège des chevaux de bois, filmant le couple de....Ils portaient chacun un petit casque à écouteur dans leur oreilles droite et étaient connectés à une certaine grand-mère.

"Vous savez quoi? Je pense que tu devrais échanger avec Yamamoto. Remet-le-lui maintenant."

L'arrêt suivant de Tsuna et Hibari était la maison hanté. Enfin, pas vraiment leur arrêt en faite. Une femme avait soudainement tirée Tsuna dans ladite maison et donc, Hibari n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur courir après -- si c'est pas mignon --. Quand il avait saisi la main de Tsuna, il s'était rendus compte qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

Hibair avait calement suivit le chemin, il avait déjà vu des endroits beaucoup plus sombre et plus effrayant que celui-là.

On ne peux pas dire la même chose concernant Tsuna. Cependant, il marchait derrière Hibari, se heurtant à lui à plusieurs reprises -- je me demande si il fait pas exprès des fois --. Chaque fois qu'ils se heurtaient, Tsuna rougissait dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, un bruit vint du faux cimetière à côté du chemin. La brunette cria en fermant les yeux et étreigna Hibari qui était devant lui.

"Que...?"

"Sortons vite d'ici!" pleura Tsuna en guise de réponse.

Hiabri coninua de marcher jusqu'à la sortit avec le plus jeune toujours accroché à lui.

"Raaaaaah, maudite obscurité! Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser une torche électrique ou un truc du genre?" demanda Tsukina de l'autre côté de la ligne d'écoute.

"Désolé Tsukina-san, mais non. Ils nous découvriraient immédiatement si on le fait." répondit tranquillement Yamamoto, s'excusant silencieusement au-près de son boss tandis que lui et Gokudera étaient caché derrière les faux tombeaux.

"Hé..." appela de derrière une voix fantomatique. Un moment plus tard, la voix se répéta à mainte reprise jusqu'à la 4° fois.

Gokudera et Yamamoto observaient Hibari et Tsuna sérieusement donc ils n'avaient strictement rien entendu d'autre.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanche découverte ne se pose sur l'épaule que Gokudera et sur la hanche de Yamamoto. Plutôt que des cris perçant, le fantôme reçus un coup de poing à la machoire de la part de Gokudera et un coup de pied pour Yamamoto.

"HE-"

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" chuchotèrent les deux en colère en trounant le dos au fantôme.

"Désolé Hibari-san.." s'excusa Tsuna pour la 8° fois consécutive quand ils eurent quitté la maison hanté. Il était vraiment embarrassé de s'être collé à Hibari.

"C'est rien, vraiment." soupira Hibari pour la 8° fois consécutive en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Où allons nous ensuite?"

"Hmm....Les montagnes russes?"

"Sérieusement, la personne derrière nous était vraiment ennuyante." maudit Gokudera quand ils quittèrent la maison hanté.

"Hahahahaha, c'est vrai. Mais c'était curieux, tu sais qui c'était?" ria librement Yamamoto en posant cette question.

Des anges passèrent entre eux.

"Fantôme peux être?"

Quand le train des montagnes russes montait vers le sommet, Tsuna n'avait pas crié.

Pas encore.

Le frissonnement de la crainte était déjà une chose commune parmis les passagers.

Ceux qui avait hatte criaient déjà, certains d'entre eux avaient peur de la hauteur. Et bien, qui ne serait pas effrayé d'être dans un train à 100 mètre au-dessus du sol?

Tsuna commença à serrer sa prise sur la cienture de s'curité quand ils eurent atteint le sommet.

Bientôt, on entendit des cris perçants dans les virages du train.

Particulièrement la brunette, des filles et le cir perçant d'un certain homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient assis quelques places derrière leur cher boss Vongola et son Gardien du Nuage.

Chers amis, qui aurait jamais pensé que la bombe fumante Gokudera Hayato est le vertige et ne supporte pas les cahos du train?

"Tu sais, si tu avait dit que tu avait le vertige et que tu ne supportait pas les cahos, j'y serrais allé tout seul." se moqua doucement Yamamoto tandis que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent vomissait son petit-déjeuner.

"NON!"

"Mmh, il est déjà 1H. Tu veux manger le repas maintenant?" demanda Hibari en regardant sa montre-bracelet avant de se trouner vers la brunette à côté de lui.

Tsuna était penché sur un réverbère pour s'y appuyer. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours de la crainte des montagnes russes. Il faut dire qu'un manège à 100 km/minutes était en effet EXTRÊME et qu'il avait sentit sa vie quitter son corps le temps q'un instant.

Hibari soupira.

"Que veux-tu manger?" Il enveloppa son bras droit autour du visage mince de la brunette, essyant d'aider les jambes de cette dernière à supporter le corps de celle-ci.

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de la brunette.

"C'est pizza alors." -- qui aurait pensé qu'Hibari aimait la pizza O_o c'est à noter --

Hibari aida Tsuna à manger sa pizza. Non, pardon, en réalité il nourrissait le plus jeune.

Ils avaient commandé une pizza moyenne car Hibari ne mangeait pas beaucoup et que la brunette ne semblait pas en état de manger beaucoup.

Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple. Tsuna était parfaitement semblable à une fille et Hibari, bien, c'était l'élément masculin du couple.

Non loin de là, Yamamoto manipulait la caméra tandis que Gokudera essyait de ne pas s'étrangler avec un verre d'eau.

Après le choc des montagnes russes, Tsuna et Hibari continuèrent avec les autos tamponeuses. Tsuna était sur la place du condusteur tandis qu'Hibari, n'ayant aucun intérêt dans ce manège, était assis à côté de lui.

Peux après le commencement du manège, quelques voitures vinrent se heurter sur eux. Tous les conducteurs étaient des hommes, il était donc claire à leur yeux de foncer sur Tsuna. Ils échouèrent bien sur, puisque la brunette semblait avoir totalement oublier sa tenu vestimentaire.

Hibari, n'ayant aucune patience pour ce genre de chose, demanda à Tsuna d'échanger leur place.

Toutes les voitures qui s'étaient heurté à eux, c'est à dire ceux qui avaient essayer de frapper Tsuna, avaient fini dans un état épouvantable. -- le message est claire, on ne touche pas à Tsuna --

Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient, cette fois, seulement observé les lignes de touche. Gokudera ayant déclaré avoir reçus suffisemment de heurts de mouvement pour la journée.

Yamamoto avait seulement ri et accepté cette décision.

Comme il faisait de plus en plus chaud, Tsuna et Hiabri décidèrent d'acheter 2 glaces. Hibari alla au stand de glace le plus proche, tandis que Tsuna alla juste s'assoire sur un banc et se détendre un peux.

Après environ 5 minutes, un groupe d'hommes vinrent vers lui. Ils semblaient être des adolescents ayant grandis qu'an niveau phisyque et prêt à faire un peu de crime -- il va se faire violer! --.

L'intuition de Tsuna lui cirait de partir, mais où?

"Dis chérie, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas faire un petit tour avec nous?" demandèrent-ils en italien tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Notre charmante brunette, bien sûr, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Il devait vraiment commencer à prêter plus d'attention aux leçons d'italien de Reborn.

Comme Tsuna ne répondait pas, ils foncèrent les sourcils.

"Hé! Tu nous écoute-"

"Excusez-moi, mais cette personne que vous etes en train de draguer est avec moi." Hibari se montra soudainement derrière eux avec deux glaces dans les mains, le regards légèrement ennuyé. Soudain, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit très légèrement.

"Hibari-san!" Les yeux de Tsuna brillèrent de soulagement.

"Apparemment, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle n'est ce pas?" Ils sourièrent d'un air satisfait tandis q'un d'entre eux s'avançait vers Hibari.

"Nous sommes membres de la famille mafieuse VONGOLA!" cria l'un d'eux avec fierté.

'Si ils savaient que la fille qu'ils ont dragué étaient leur patron.' pensa sarcastiquement Hibari.

"Bien, je me fiche totalement de qui vous etes. Partez maintenant." soupira Hibari en donnant une glace à Tsuna -- il perds pas le nord celui-là --, un poil ennuyé.

"Que? TU-" L'un des hommes -- ils commencent sérieusement à me faire chier ceux-là -- couru vers Hibari en saisissant sa chemise par le col.

"La ferme." soupira Hibari en donnant un coup de poing à l'homme. Ce dernier fit un petit vol plané avant de retomber lourdement au sol. La moitié du groupe couru vers lui pour inspecter ses blessures. Ils virent un grand bleu, très grand bleu sur son visage, cassant le nez de l'homme.

Hibari les regarda juste et quand ils virent son Anneau du Nuage, l'un d'entre eux cria "CHIER! C'est le gardien du Nuage Vongola!"

"Quoi? MERDE!" Et ainsi, ils partir tous en courrant, comme si ils avaient vus le diable.

L'Anneau de Tsuna était toujours enchainé à son cou, mais invisible à cause des vêtements.

"Yamamoto, dénonce ces jeunes stupides à Iemistu un peux plus tard, dit-lui que je veux qu'ils aillent le plus loin possible d'Italie." La voix de Tsukina était pleine de colère et elle était clairement très énervé. Non, complètement énervé.

"En faite, Tsukina-san, Gokudera est déjà partis les "punir"..." annonça Yamamoto tandis qu'un BOOM! se faisait entendre non loin d'eux.

La déclaration d'Hibari "...cette personne que vous etes en train de draguer est avec moi." avait à moitié effacé la mauvaise humeur de Tsukina. Les changeant à 180° en bonheur et fierté.

"Merci Hiabri-san!" remercia Tsuna après un moment de silence.

"Hn." Hibari inclina la tête vers le sol, et le bas de la robe de Tsuna.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il regarda le haut de la robe de Tsuna et soupira profondemment. La glace qu'il tenait avait commencer à fondre et quelques gouttes etaient tombé sur la robe.

Hibari soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre à genous devant Tsuna et d'essuyer la robe avec un mouchoir.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent à côté d'eux et les regardaient bizzarement. Certaine personne poussait même des cris.

En même temps, leur position amenait à penser qu'Hibari demandait Tsuna en mariage. La différence était qu'il n'y avait pas d'anneau et ils ne se regardaient pas. Pas encore.

Tsukina poussait des cirs aigüs. Elle ne perdra jamais cette video, jamais jamais, pas avant qu'elle ne soit sur son lit de mort.

Elle y était déjà mais bon, qui s'en souciait?

Tsukina envoyait des sms à Tsuna depuis le début du rendez-vous. Hibari n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Cependant, leur "conversation" s'était brusquement arrêté quand Tsuna avait été..."dérangé" par le groupe d'homme.

Quand ils étaient partis dans la direction des magasins de souvenirs - pour acheter quelques souvenirs pour les amis à Tsuna -, soudainement, Tsukina avait recommencée à lui envoyer des sms.

"Oh, et n'oublit pas, mon petit-fils, vous devez vous tenir par la main. C'est une condition du rendez-vous." disait les dernier sms en date de Tsukina.

'Que-? HORS DE QUESTION! Peu importe combien je l'aime, IL ME MORDRA A MORT!' pensa Tsuna en frissonant tandis qu'il lisait, manquant le coup d'oeil jeté par Hibari.

"Hn?" marmonna Hibari.

"R-rien!" répondis rapidement Tsuna en souriant, essyant de cacher le texte.

Tsuna soupira au moniteur.

"Très bien. Il ne peux pas s'échapper de toute façon." L'oeil de Tsukina brilla avec malveillance tandis qu'elle composait le numéro de Tsuna.

Tsuna avait gardé le silence quand soudain, son téléphone portable sonna.

"Bonjour?" demanda Tsuna, n'ayant pas vu le nom de l'interlocuteur qui s'affichait sur le moniteur du portable.

"Hé, mon petit-fils! J'ai dit que vous deviez vous tenir par la main!" salua Tsukina d'une façon joyeuse pour ensuite tousser et enfin pour continuer avec une voix soudainement basse, si basse que Tsuna faillit la prendre pour un fantôme.

"Hieen? Comment tu as su...?" Tsuna ne fini pas sa phrase.

"Voit! Maintenant, tu lui prends la main-" la voix de Tsukina s'éloigna soudain de l'oreille de Tsuna.

"Allo?"

"Bonjour? Oh, bien. Oui oui, je sais. Bien sûr." dit simplement Hibari avant d'éteindre le téléphone.

"Ta grand-mère veux que nous nous tenions par la main je présume?" souria Hibari d'un air satisfait. Pour quelques raisons que se soit, Tsuna n'aimait pas vraiment ce sourir.

Soudainement, Hibari offrit ses mains à Tsuna, dans une demande muette. Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent, surpris.

"Tu ne pense pas que ce se serait agréable d'essayer au moins une fois?" demand-t-il sérieux.

"E-eh? Qu- je veux dire...oui...." Tsuna accepta la main, rougissant comme jamais jusque là. Si rouge qu'il voulait se cacher loin d'Hibari.

Après les glaces, Hibari et Tsuna était seulement allé aux magasins de souvenirs, que Tsuna choisis pour certain de ses amis.

Tandis que Tsuna était dans un rayon, Hibari aperçus 2 épingles orange. Elles étaient vraiment belle, avec du jaune, du rouge, du violet, de l'indigo et des petit bijoux bleux et vertx sur les bords de ces dernier.

Aussitôt que Tusna sortit du magasin, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé des souvenirs pour Kyoko, Haru, sa maman et Bianchi, Hibari l'arrêta soudainement.

Hibari prit les épingle qu'il avait acheté et les mit dans les cheveux de Tsuna.

"Ca te va bien." souria-t-il d'un air vraiment satisfait.

Je suppose que vous savez ce que fit Tsuna, il rougit.

Puisque il était tard, le dernier manège que Tsuna voulut faire était le Grande Roue. Il n'avait pas été au parc d'attraction depuis longtemps et c'était le bon moment pour y aller, non?

La Grande Roue ne se déplaçait pas vite, juste dans une allure modérée.

Pourquoi ne se parlaient-ils pas? Vous demandez-vous.

Et bien, Tsuna était rouge rien que de penser au fait qu'ils étaient seul dans une navette de la Grande Roue et c'était la nuit. L'obscurité de la nuit scintillait à cause des lumières de la ville, créant ainsi une vue magnifisque dans leur navette.

Quand ils atteingnirent le sommet, Tsuna rassembla tout son courage pour commencer une conversation.

"Hibari-san, je veux dire sor-"

Et le feu d'artifice vint peindre le ciel de ses couleurs, coupant les mots de la brunette.

Des lumières semblable à de magnifiques fleurs et toutes sortent d'autre feu d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel, colorant l'obscurité du ciel de la nuit, effaçant l'atmosphère oprèsente entre eux.

Tsuna était tant absorbé par le ciel qu'il manqua le sourirs mélancolique de l'autre homme qui regardait fixement les expressions de la brunette.

"Né, Gokudera, arrête de les regarder fixement et regarde le feu d'artifice pendant une minute, ok?" ria Yamamoto tandis que Gokudera regardait presque fixement la navette de son patron.

"La ferme."

"Sérieusement, Gokudera, essaye juste un instant de regarder le feu d'artifice!" Yamamoto étreingna le dos de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et le força à regarder fixement le ciel brillant, coloré.

"Ho..." murmura Gokudera, stupéfié par la beauté du feu d'artifice.

"Tu vois, je te l'avait dit!" Yamamoto reposa son menton sur l'épaule de Gokudera en enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille de Gokudera.

"Ainsi, que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure?" demanda Hibari tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortit du parc. Tsuna s'arrêta de marcher.

"Umm, je voulait juste dire que j'atais désolé de t"avoir dérangé avec tout ça...." murmura Tsuna qui trouvait soudain que la terre était très attractive. "Et merci pour aujourd'hui!" souria-t-il.

Hibari embrassa la brunette en chucotant à son oreille "De rien.".


	6. Le baiser de la 3 demande

Puisqu'il était déjà assez tard, Tsuna et Hibari avaient décidés de dîner dans un restaurant près de l'appartement et était ensuite retournés dans ce dernier. Ils donneraient les photo le lendemain.

En effet, alors qu'ils marchaient près des magazins, isl avaient demandés à un vendeur de les prendre ne photo devant une fontaine.

Hibari bâilla pour réprimer tout ces souvenires. Il avait refusé de laisser Tsuna s'occuper des photos, juste parce que Tsuna était plus jeune que lui. Il était juste un homme, comme sa mère lui disait d'être toujours.

Tsuna avait prit un bain, pour ensuite tomber lourdement sur le lit et s'endormir dés l'instant où il toucha l'oreiller. La journée avait été fatiguante à cause de tout les évènements précédents.

L'homme aux cheveux noir ébène prit un bain après que Tsuna soit entré dans la chambre. Tsuna et lui s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui dormirait sur le canapé, Tsuna ayant rougit rien qu'à l'idée de dormir une nouvelle fois ensemble. Résultat: Hibari dormirait sur le canapé.

Après s'être assuré du sommeil de Tsuna, Hibari saisi un étui à violon qui était caché sous le parquet de bois, et parti sur le balcon. Le violon était gris sombre avec des cordes spéciales légèrement grise. Il l'accorda pendant un instant, le plaça sur son épaule gauche et commença son "spéctacle" de nuit.

Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient finalement endormis sur le canapé aussitôt qu'ils s'y étaient installés, manquant la douce musique joué de la maison d'à côté.

Tsuna fut réveilé par les rayons du soleil passant pas les écarts des rideaux. Il s'assit tout en bâillant.

"Peux être pouvons-nous aller à l'hôpital, rendre visite à grand-mère et avoir une discussion avec elle. Nous pourrons alors rentrer à la maison." soupira Tsuna. Il se souvient alors des demandes de sa grand-mère.

*Mon intuition me dit qu'elle nous prépare quelque chose - si tu savais -, quoique...J'espère au moins qu'elle sera heureuse quand nous aurons finis de remplir ses demandes... Je ferais ce que je peux pour elle pour le moment.* pensa-t-il.

"Oh, j'y penserai plus tard. J'irai juste à l'hôpital pour l'instant, peux être autour de 9h ou 10h, après l'ouverture des visites." soupira une nouvelle fois Tsuna en se levant et en allant tranquillement ouvrir la porte.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Il vit son gardien du Nuage dormir avec une couverture à moitié par terre, ronflant légèrement, complètement oublieux du fait qu'il le regardait presque fixement.

*WOW, il a l'air cool, avec ses yeux d'obsidienne noir, magnifique derrière la couverture de ses paupières - help! il fait de la poésie O_o -. Oh, je devrait peus être d'abord commencer par faire le petit-déjeuner. Oh, sa couverture tombe presque - elle est à moitié par terre -_-' -, je devrait peux être la remettre et...sérieusement, ARRÊTER DE PENSER A LUI!* Tsuna se frappa mentalement. *De toute façon, il se réveillera au moindre mouvement alors...*

Il soupira encore.

"Je ferais juste le petit-déjeuner." chuchota Tsuna à lui-même en souriant. Il alla vers la cuisine et commença son ouvrage.

Hibari fut réveillé par la délicieuse odeur de nourriture, apparemment tenté d'aller y goûter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'assis sur le canapé.

En essayant d'ignorer l'odeur, il alla directement dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents - avant de manger? - et se lava le visage.

Une fois que ce fut fait, le gardien du Nuage observa le chatain, occupé à ses affaires, qu'il avait retrouvé dans la cuisine.

"Oh! Bonjour Hibari-san!" Tsuna vit Hibari le regarder fixement. L'homme au cheveux noir d'ébène s'avança vers le chatain tandis que ce dernier mettait deux assiettes sur la table à manger.

"Hn." Hibari inclina la tête et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise - c'est là qu'on voit qu'il est pas du matin - tandis que Tsuna s'installait sur la siennen en face de lui.

"Tu l'as fait?" Hibari regarda son assiette, pleine d'une appétissante nourriture.

"Uh? Oui, en faite, ma mère m'a appris. Tu n'en veux pas?" Tsuna fronça les sourcil, un peu inquiet.

"Si." Hibari secoua un peux la tête.

"Bien alors, mangeons." soupira de soulagement Tsuna.

"Itadakimasu." marmonnèrent Tsuna et Hibari avant de commencer à manger.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence dur, oppressant. Une fois qu'il eu fini, Hibari se leva, remercia Tsuna et mit son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Ensuite, il alla prendre des vêtements dans la chambre puis alla prendre un bain.

Pendant quelques heures, ils firent chacun leurs propres activité, se parlant parfois. Tsuna donna ses vêtement de fille à la blanchisseurie et les récupéra environ 3 heurs plus tard. Tsuna remercia l'homme et ferma la porte. Il alla dans la chambre à couher déposer les vêtements sur le lit. Il devait les rendre plus tard.

Tsuna quitta la chambre et découvri Hibari de nouveau plongé dans son roman italien.

"Tu semble beaucoup aimer ce livre." souria Tsuna, essayant de commencer une conversation digne de ce nom.

"Hn" répondi l'homme aux cheveux noir, ne regardant même pas le chatain. - pour la conversation c'est mal partis -

"Alors, veux-tu aller voir ta grand-mère pour lui donner ceci?" demanda soudain Hibari, fermant le livre de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite tenait la photo d'eux devant la fontaine. Tsuna se demanda quand il l'avait développé, mais chassa vite cette question.

"Oui, tu as raison." Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, qui indiquait actuellement "10H00" en rouge.

"Allons-y avant de déjeuner, nous pourrons peux être remplire la demande suivante." Tsuna prit sa clef sur la table, ainsi que ses vêtements et marmonnna doucement, "et remplire toute les demandes rapidement."

"Hé grand-mère!" souria joyeusement Tsuna en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Tsukina.

"Ah Tsuna! Bonjour à toi aussi Hibari-kun!" souria Tsukina alors qu'elle faisait un joyeus signe de la main, comme un petit enfant.

"Content de vous voir aussi, grand-mère." souria un eux Hibari.

"Alors, que venez-vous faire ici?" Tsukina leva un sourcil.

"On vient te donner ça grand-mère." souria Tsuna en lui donnant la photo. Il alla ensuite déposer les vêtements sur la table à côté de sa grand-mère.

Tsukina semblait satsfaite de la photo et regarda l'horloge.

"Oh, mon Dieu, il est prsque 12 heures. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas déjeuner pour ensuite revenir ici?" dit Tsukina en regardant le cadre photo sur sa table.

C'était bizarre. Tsuna n'avait jamais remarqué le cadre photo, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il trouvait que les deux enfant ressemblaient étrangement beaucoup à lui et...Hibari?

"C'est une bonne idée. Allons-y Tsunayoshi." Hibari attrappa le chatain qui se concentrait énormemment sur la photo.

*L'ai-je rencontré quand j'étais petit?* pensa profondemment Tsuna.

Une demi-heure après que Tsuna et Hibari soient sortit de la chambre, on entendit toquer à la porte.

"On vient pour la mission de Proposition." Un doux murmure, presque incohérent, mais assez pour que Tsukina l'entende.

"Entré." dit tranquillement Tsukina alors que la porte grinçait en s'ouvrant.

Un adolescent aux cheveux d'argent entra dans la piece, suivit par son associé du moment aux cheveux noir.

"Pourquoi avez-vous été si long?" demanda Tsukina, en face des adolescents.

"Désolé Tsukina-san! Gokudera s'est endormi sur le canapé hier et ne s'est réveillé qu'à 11 heures. Et comme il faut environs 1 heure pour venir ici depuis l'appartement..." Yamamoto se frotta la tête en riant négligemment.

"Je te signal que toi aussi tu t'es endormit sur le canapé!" gronda Gokudera.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je croit savoir que vous avez enregistrés leur rendez-vous d'hier...?" souria Tsukina en tendant la main.

"Ouaip! Tenez!" Yamamoto prit une boite dans laquelle était un CD avec le mot "rendez-vous" indiqué dessus par une étiquette. Il la donna à la vieille femme.

"Oh merci!" Tsukina poussait des cris aigüs en prenant la boite. "Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas déjeuner?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Bonne idée. Nous reviendrons tout à l'heure alors Tsukina-san!" Yamamoto fit un signe de la main à Tsukina alors qu'il était entrainé dehors par Gokudera.

"Coucou grand-mère! Nous sommes de retour!" Tsuna salua la vieille femme.

"Oh, coucou Tsuna." Tsukina souria chaudement après avoir toussé.

"Alors, qu'elle est la demande suivante?" demanda Tsuna après une courte conversation.

"Hmm, je vois que vous etes vraiment...enthousiastes." souria Tsukina d'une manière significative.

"Uh, non." Tsuna rougit fortement. *C'est juste que...mon intuition me dit qu'à chaque demande, notre relation...s'approfondit, comme durant la première et la deuxième...c'est bizarre.*

C'était vrai. La deuxième demande, le rendez-vous, les avait rapproché. Tsuna ne se sentait plus effrayé par Hibari désormais. A la place, Tsuna sentait que quelque chose changeait en son gardien du Nuage.

Il était plus protecteur et...possessif?

Tsuna secoua la tête à cette pensée.

"Hmm. Bien, prêt pour la troisième demande?" demanda Tsukina en battant des mains, captant l'attention de Tsuna, toujours perdus dans ses pensées.

"Bien sur." murmura Hibari, surprenant légèrement Tsuna quand il passa ses bras autour de la taille du chatain.

La vieille dame devant eux semblait satsifaite de ce geste, son sourire s'élargit encore un peu.

"Je voudrais que vous...vous embrassiez devant moi."

"Q-QUOI?" bégaya Tsuna en sentant son visage s'empourprer.

"Huh? C'est n'est pas assez dur? J'ai pensé que c'était ce que font les couples d'aujourd'hui, alors j'ai choisi quelque chose de facile pour vous!" demanda Tsukina en essayant de garder un regard innocent sur son visage.

"Je m'en souviens, j'ai fait ça avec Timoteo, que de souvenir..." Tsukina souria en se souvenant des ses rendez-vous avec Timoteo.

"Uh, m-mais! je n-ne suis pas avec K-Kyoya-" bégaya Tsuna, le visage rouge. Hibari avait gardé le silence, une légère rougeur sur le visage.

L'homme aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène soupira, tourna Tsuna pour lui faire face et embrassa les lèvres du chatain.

Le baiser était chaste, doux et timide. Bien qu'il se soit passionné quelque secondes plus tard. Hibari essayait de se retenir durant le baiser, mais tout ses barrière tombèrent quand leurs lèvres commencèrent à s'entrelacer ensemble.

Hibari glissa ses bras autour de la taille du chatain, attirant le plus jeune tout près pour approfondir leur baiser. Les jambes de Tsuna menaçaient de le lacher quand il passa ses bras autour de l'homme aux cheveux noir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsukina toussa et Hibari, toujours conscient, cassa l'échange, se rappellant que c'était plus qu'assez pour la demande de la chère grand-mère, tandis que Tsuna haleta lourdement, les yeux toujours à demi-clos et les bras toujours autour d'Hibari. Même chose pour ce dernier.

Tsukina se maudit de son acte, elle n'avait pas prévus de tousser à ce moment!

Le souvenire du baiser revint précipitemment dans la mémoire de Tsuna qui rougit encore plus si possible. La seule chose que son cerveau imposa à son esprit était que Hibari Kyoya embrassait comme un Dieu.

"Je suppose que c'est assez." Hibari leva la tête pour voir Tsukina avait une main sur la bouche. A leur insu, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas pousser le célèbre cris aigüs de toute fan de yaoi, et empécher un saignement de nez.

Et oui, le célèbre cri aigüs de fan de yaoi. Une fois, elle avait crié si fort que les employés de l'hôtel qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussé l'avaient entendu et étaient monté, inquiet, jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils l'avaient trouvé en train de lire un livre...suspect. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle lisait à ce moment là.

"...je le pense aussi. Merci beaucoup, Tsuna, Hibari-kun." Tsukina enleva sa main après s'être assuré n'avoir aucun saignement de nez en vus.

"Bien, je pense que Tsuna doit se reposer maintenant. Il semble être très...fatigué, à mon avis." Tsukina le regarda pensive avant de tousser.

"C'est vrai. Permettez-nous de prendre congés, alors." demanda Hibari.

"A demain grand-mère!" salua Tsuna avant de sortir de la chambre.

Après que leur voix se soit éteinte dans le couloir, Tsukina souria d'un air satsfait.

"Ah, le jeune amour..." elle souria avec malveillance, enlevant un appareil photo qui était resté caché sous son bras durant tout l'échange. Elle éteignit l'appareil photo et souriant.

"Voyons comment cela va se mettre au point..."

Le jour suivant, Tsuna rougissait en pensant à la demande de la journée précédente. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer et avait l'impression d'être toujours observé.

Après quelques temps, il essaya de se concentrer sur la photo qu'il avait vu sur la table de sa grand-mère. Tsuna pensa qu'il avait put rencontrer Hibari quand il était petit...Ils ont tout les deux grandit dans Nanimori, de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas impossible que cela est pu arrivé.

De plus, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ses souvenirs de sa vie quand il avait 4 à 6 ans. Il pensa qu'il pouvait avoir oublié quelque que chose de...crucial.

Qui répondra à toutes les questions concernant la photo, la maladresse inéxistante de sa grand-mère envers Hibari et sa mémoire?

Lelendemain matin, Tsuna alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver une immense pile d'enveloppes blanche devant lui.

"Oh, merde." Et l'immense plie lui tomba dessus. Le son fit sursauter son gardien du Nuage qui quitta presque aussitôt la chambre où il était. Hibari alla rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il retrouva son supposé patron entrerré sous une montage d'enveloppe où était inscrit le mot "félicitation" un nombre incalculable de fois.

En écartant les enveloppes pour aider le chatain, il jura de mordre à mort celui qui avait causé ça.

Tsukina éternua. En effet, Tsukina était celle qui avait envoyé la photo où le boss Vongola et son gardien du Nuage s'embrassait à tout les Vongola et à tout leur alliés. C'est à dire, un nombre incalculable de gens, puisque personne ne voulait être l'ennemis des Vongola.

Et pour parfaire le tout, en Italie, ce genre de relation était tout ce qui avait de plus normal.

Bien sur, aussitôt que les photos arrivèrent à destination, tout Vongola ou allié de ces derniers, se précipitèrent pour envoyer une lettre de félicitation. Bien sur, Tsukina avait envoyé l'adresse de l'appartement de Tsuna et Hibari avec la photo.

"Quelqu'un vient de parler de moi."


	7. Les anneaux de la 4 demande partie 1

Après s'être remis de la masse incalculable d'enveloppes blanches qui était tombée sur Tsuna et de l'arrivée de Dino, Hibari était retourné dans l'appartement pour se préparer. Dino avait seulement répondu par "Huh? Ses lettres c'est pour?" Et plus aucun mots n'étaient sortis après ça.

Tsuna et Hibari avaient planifié d'aller à l'hôpital chaque jours, juste pour s'assurer que Tsukina allait bien et finir les demandes rapidement.

Le mieux était le plus rapidement de toute façon.

Tsuna prit une profonde bouffée d'air pour se détendre avant d'ouvrir la porte qui les mèneraient à Tsukina. II était sur le point d'abaisser la poignée de la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un tousser fortement.

L'inquiétude traversa le visage de Tsuna accompagné par la panique, la crainte et l'anxiété qui montaient en lui. Il ouvrit rapidement et trouva Tsukina la main sur sa bouche, essayant de retenir sa toux. Son autre main tenant son ventre. Elle toussant sans cesse.

*Mon Dieu, ce doit être le karma.* pensa Tsukina comiquement.

"Grand-mère!" Tsuna couru aux côtés de la vieille dame. Son visage était dérangé et le souci se lisait dans ses yeux.

"Oh, Tsuna tu es ici." Tsukina sourit avec bonté quand elle salua le chatain.

"Tu vas bien?" Tsuna était à genous à côté du lit, regardant Tsukina.

"Haha, je vais bien Tsuna." Tsukina sourit alors que son visage était couvert de sueur.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment." Elle sourit doucement alors qu'elle jouait avec les mèches du chatain, lui tapotant doucement la tête.

"Je vois..." Tsuna sourit de soulagement, il avait que sa grand-mère soit... faire le grand saut, comme le disent les gens.

"Oh, alors, Tsuna, tu vient ici pour finir les demandes?" demanda tranquillement Tsukina.

"Oui. Alors, c'est la dernière demande, grand-mère?" sourit Tsuna en réponse.

"Je veux voir vos bagues de fiançailles!" Tsukina battit des mains en souriant vivement, on pouvait alors se poser la question pour sa préscence à l'hôpital.

"H-huh?" Tsuna tressaillit, son visage tourna au rouge.

"Oui! J'ai reçu des nouvelle de Nana et elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez déjà fiancé et j'étais si heureuse de l'entendre. J'ai décidé de le voir en dernier." ajouta Tsukina.

"F-fiancé?" Le visage de Tsuna avait atteint un niveau de rouge jamais atteint dans toute l'histoire de l'homme.

"Uh-huh." Tsukina inclina la tête naïvement. "Nana a dit que c'était vraiment beau et la voie avec laquelle elle m'en a parlé m'a donné envie de les voir! Je peux les voir?"

"Désolé, grand-mère, mais apparemment, nous les avons laissé dans l'appartement, dans la crainte de les perdre. Nous serons de retour cette nuit pour vous les montrer." annonça Hibari alors que Tsuna était vraiment choqué et embarrassé. Tsuna tourna la tête pour regarder Hibari, qui semblait totalement calme.

"Oh, mais bien sur." Tsukina sourit avec compréhension. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi il seraient de retour la nuit quand on peux supposer qu'ils avaient juste à aller à l'appartement prendre les anneaux et à revenir. Elle avait tout inventé après tout. ^^

Oui, Nana n'avait absolument rien dit concernant des anneaux. C'était Tsukina qui avait tout inventé pour...que tout ce passe bien.

Jusque ici, elle avait vu son plan marcher à merveille. Les deux étaient plus proche jour après jour. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle arrête maintenant. Après la dernière demande, tout pourrait commencer pour eux.

Tsuna marchait parmis les Italiens avec Hibari tout en bavardant avec le plus vieux. En faite, c'était surtout Tsuna qui parlait en réalité.

C'était assez bizarre pour un Japonais comme lui de marcher dans une rue animé italienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin d'anneau où Giotto, le Vongola Primo, avait une fois acheté un anneau pour son associé de... - on en apprend tous les jours - Dino les avait informé quand Tsuna lui avait demandé un magasin d'anneau. Cependant, Tsuna ne pouvait pas comprendre le nom. C'était donc Hibari qui s'en était occupé.

En marchant, le chatain se sentait très observé par les gens. Cependant à son insu, il était le centre de l'attraction de tous. La vérité, des femmes, et même des hommes, le regardait fixement, essayant d'obtenir l'attention du chatain.

Hibari gardait juste le silence, une étrange colère croissante en lui. Il enmena le jeune Vongola dans un magasin.

Tsuna regarda autour de lui, les vitrines avec des anneaux magnifiques placés soigneusement et joliment. Des lustres d'argent accroché au plafond, ils brillaient de mille feu.

Les commerçants étaient tous des femmes, avec diverse visage et cheveux. Il y en avait avec les cheveux blond, noir et chatain, avec différents types de cheveux. Il y avait les bouclés, des raides, des courts et des longs. Tsuna se rendit immédiatement se rendit compte qu'elles bâillaient.

Toutes poussèrent des cris aigus - c'est très fort, je vous prévient - quand elles virent que le chatain était rentré dans le magasin. Ainsi, ce que Tsukina leur avait dit était vrai! L'hérité des Vongola ressemblait vraiment au légendaire Vongola Primo et il avait un partenaire masculin!

Il y avait quelques jours, Tsukina était entré en contact avec le propriétaire du magasin - qui était l'une de ses connaissance - pour l'informer de la visite de Tsuna. Tsukina ne savait pas quand il irait, mais une chose était sûr, elle savait que Dino leur parlerait de ce magasin. C'était un magasin très connus après tout.

"Accueil! Comment puis-je vous aider?" Elle le salua en italien avec enthousiasme, souriant vivement. Tsuna, ne connaissant pas UN mot d'italien, ne compris que l' "accueil".

"Je cherche une paire de bague de fiançaille." répondit Hibari, qui parlait couramment italien.

"Vous savez parler italien!" dit la brune, complètement étonné.

"Hn." Hibari inclina la tête en réponse.

"Ceux-ci sont pour les hommes et ceux-ci pour les femmes. Ceux-ci..." elle indiqua les différents étalages pleins d'anneaux. "...sont les recommandations de notre magasin." elle sourit.

Quand Hibari alla au toilette - ? -, il laissa Tsuna seul dans le magasin tandis que le chatain regardait autour de lui.

Tsuna regardait autour de lui quand il découvrit un homme aux cheveux d'argent - son fidèle Gardien de la Tempête.

"Uh...Gokudera-kun?" appela-t-il avec hésitation. L'homme sursauta à cause de la surprise, pour ensuite se retourner et faire face à Tsuna.

"H-hello, Judaïme! Quelle coïncidence! - mon cul -" Gokudera le salua et sourit gaiement. Il avait été son ombre, après que les deux est soudainement disparut, il avait fouillé l'appartement, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui donner une indication su rl'endroit où se trouvait son cher Judaïme.

"Bonjour aussi Gokudera-kun." sourit joyeusement Tsuna."Pourquoi es-tu en Italie?"

"Je suis venu ici pour réapprovisionner mes dynamites, Judaïme!" répondit énergiquement l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Bien sûr, il avait préparé une réponse au cas où il serait découvert, particulièrement par le futur Boss Vongola.

"Oh. Alors pourquoi es-tu dans un magasin d'anneaux dans une rue animé de la ville où je n'est pas vus de magasin de dynamite?" demanda Tsuna en souriant angéliquement. Cette fois, il n'était pas idiot. Il ne l'était pas en réalité. C'était juste que...il détestait les sujets scolaires. S'il était logique, Tsuna pouvait être meilleur que Gokudera. Petit remerciement à sa super intuition.

"Uh, et bien, je marchait par ici et j'ai pensé que je devrais peux être acheter quelque chose p-pour Yamamoto! - excuse bidon, personne y croit - Oui, c'est ça!" bégaya le Gardien de la Tempête en cherchant quelque chose pour se tirer de ce GROS problème.

Il regretta ses mots quelques secondes plus tard. *Merde! Je devais pas dire ça au Judaïme! Il va comprendre!*

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Quoique; il était sortit tout seul pour trouver un cadeau pour le Gardien de la Pluie.

En pensant à Yamamoto, Gokudera sentit...des sentiments bizarre et il avait pensé que l'achat d'un cadeau pour l'homme à l'éternel sourire repousserait probablement ses pensées pour un petit moment.

En même temps, Gokudera était entièrement conscient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Pour finir, son présent serait un anneau. C'était pas si mal que ça de toute façon.

"Je vois..." Tsuna sembla satisfait de la réponse. Le chatain ne voulut pas entrer dans les détails. Mais si Gokudera achetait un anneau pour le Gardien de la Pluie, il supposa que Gokudera éprouvait quelques sentiments pour l'homme aux cheveux noir.

"Qu- Judaïme, vous me croyiez que je vais acheter un anneau pour ce...cet idiot de base-balleur?"

"Hum? Pourquoi pas?"

"N-non." Gokudera hésita. "C'est juste...Oh, oubliez ça si'l vous plait, Judaïme!" plaida Gokudera. Tsuna hocha la tête.

"Uh...bien sûr." sourit Tsuna.

"Alors, que faites-vous ici Judaïme?"

"Ah! Je cherche une parie de bague de fiançailles, en faite..." dit Tsuna pensivement, son esprit dérivant vers les nombreux évènements qui lui étaient arrivé récemment, particulièrement la troisième demande.

*Et voila, je repense de nouveau à ce baiser! Dame-Tsuna, arrête d'y penser! C'était juste à la demande de grand-mère qu'il m'a embrasser!* Tsuna se découragea à sa propre pensée, essayant de ne pas penser à son Gardien du Nuage.

"Oh! Comme ceux-là?" Gokudera lui indiqua une paire d'anneaux, essayant de sortir Tsuna de sa rêverie.

Tsuna regarda attentivement les anneaux.

Pour la femme, l'anneau était mince et en argent, quelques diamants colorés. Des diamants blancs, jaunes et rouges le recouvraient symétriquement et miroitaient joliment sous la lumière. Tsuna le trouva magnifique; en faite, il l'aimait.

Pour l'homme, l'anneau était aussi mince, mais en or, et la conception la même que pour l'anneau de la femme, mais plus vigoureuse et plus dur. Les couleurs étaient les même mais elles étaient arrangés différemment.

Tsuna sourit. "C'est parfait!" Il imagina Hibari porter celui de l'homme et lui de la femme. Bien sûr, il rougit tout de suite.

"C'est pour qui en faites ces anneaux?" sourit Gokudera, la curiosité le piquant depuis un petit moment. - tu vas le regretter -

"Hum? Oh, ils sont pour Hibari-san et moi." sourit négligemment Tsuna lorsque Hibari apparu soudainement derrière lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du chatain comme s'il le faisait toujours et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

A cette vue, les commerçantes dûrent mettre leur main sur leur bouche pour étouffer les cris qui venaient. Aucun bruit ne devaient briser ce moment mémorable...


	8. Les anneaux de la 4 demande partie 2

"Hé, grand-mère, nous sommes de retour!" Tsuna ouvrit la porte pour retrouver Tsukina lisant un livre considérablement épais.

"Oh, coucou Tsuna, bienvenus de nouveau!" Tsunakina sourit, heureuse. Son sourire disparut quand elle vit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent derrière Tsuna.

"Tu te rappelle de Gokudera Hayato, mon Gardien de la Tempête?" Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaircit.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-il ici?"

"Il doit réapprovisionner ses dynamites!" Le Decimo sembla si heureux qu'il tira sur le bras du mentionné gardien.

"U-uh, heureux de vous rencontrer de nouveau Tsukina-sama!" Gokudera la salua avec respect.

"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer de nouveau aussi." Tsukina sourit aussi. Quand Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari, Tsukina regarda fixement Gokudera alors que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se confondait en excuse.

"Alors, où sont les anneaux?" Tsukina décida de laisser le sujet concernant Gokudera pour plus tard et demanda le plus important.

"Ah! C'est vrai..." Tsuna rougit alors qu'il marchait vers le lit. Il s'approcha de sa grand-mère pour lui montrer l'anneau à son doigt.

Tsukina poussa un cris aigus. Heureusement, il était contrôlé.

"Ne ~ c'est si mignon!" elle sourit vivement en inspectant la bague. Tsuna sourit de cette réaction, tandis qu'Hibari fit un petit sourire.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Tsuna, je dois te parler." Tsukina regarda le chatain.

"Huh? Bien sur."

"Je veux dire, seul à seul." Tsukina jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres personnes présente dans la chambre. Sur ce coup d'oeil, Gokudera la salua rapidement et sortit de la piece; et Hibari soupira avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.

* * *

Une fois que la porte fut fermée dans un "clic", Tsuna tourna la tête vers sa grand-mère.

"Installe-toi." ordonna-t-elle.

"Je suis là, quelque que chose ne va pas grand-mère?" demanda Tsuna alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise du visiteur. Il était vraiment nerveux.

"Et bien oui, en réalité..." La vieille dame soupira pour ensuite tousser fortement pendant quelques minutes.

Le coeur de Tsuna martelait dans sa poitrine. Il savait que son acte était horrible! Bien que Hibari l'y est aidé...toujours, il avait échoué. Le soupir de sa grand-mère le sortit de sa rêverie.

"Je souhaite que tu puisse aimer les jours que tu as passer avec..." sourit Tsukina, se souvenant de Tsuna enfant et un peu d'Hibari, leurs visites d'il y avait longtemps.

"Aimer les jours...que j'ai passer avec...?" Tsuna était vraiment stupéfait. Il essaya de se souvenir, mais c'était peine perdu.

"Je sais que tu me mens Tsuna." Tsukina regarda son petit-fils tristement, toussant un peu plus fort qu'auparavant.

"Q-Que veux-tu dire?" Tsuna devenait un peu plus nerveux à chaque secondes, son esprit devenait fou à cause de la panique.

"Tu ne sort pas réellement avec Hibari-kun, pas vrai?"

Le coeur de Tsuna s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Tsukina toussa de nouveau, plus longtemps et plus fort que jamais.

"D-de quoi tu parle grand-mère?" Tsuna essaya de convaincre la vieille dame.

"Non, lui et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble." Tsuna était muet. Tsukina lui fit alors signe de s'approcher d'elle.

"Tsuna, je veux juste que tu soit heureux avec celui que tu aime. Sois honnête avec tes propres sentiments, Tsuna, je dit ça pour ton propre bien." sourit-elle doucement. "Je te soutiendrai toujours, quelque soit ton choix, mais s'il te plait, soit honnête-"

Soudain, Tsukina se mit à tousser de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva pelotonner en boule. Les bruits des machines qui lui étaient reliés étaient vraiment alarmant et poussèrent Tsuna à la panique. Tsuna s'affola quand il vit des taches de sang sur le drap qui recouvrait Tsukina et qui provenait de la toux de la vieille dame.

"G-grand-mère!" Tsuna cria. Il alla appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler immédiatement les docteurs. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et se répendèrent sur ses joues.

Hibari entra rapidement dans la chambre dés qu'il entendit le cri du chatain. Les docteurs et le personnel de toubib se mirent autour du lit quelques minutes plus tard, et essayaient de calmer la toux de Tsukina autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le personnel de toubib essaya d'obtenir de Tsuna ce qui s'était passé. Tsuna essayait d'aller à côté du lit, près de sa grand-mère. Hibari saisi les deux bras du Decimo, le bloquant alors qu'il essayait de retourner dans la chambre.

Le Gardien du Nuage ne dit rien quant Tsuna se mit à pleurer et à se débattre, essayant de s'échapper de la poigne ferme d'Hibari alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la porte...

"NON!"

Et la porte se ferma.


	9. La fin et un nouveau commencement

Précédemment...

Le Gardien du Nuage ne dit rien quant Tsuna se mit à pleurer et à se débattre, essayant de s'échapper de la poigne ferme d'Hibari alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la porte...

"NON!"

Et la porte se fermit.

* * *

Iemistu fut tout de suite avertit par l'hôpital de la mort de Tsukina. Hibari décida d'appeler Dino et de retourner à leur appartement (Romario conduisait tandis que Dino était à l'arrière), car il avait le sentiment qu'il serait mieux pour Tsuna d'être dans un endroit tranquille et privé où il pourrait pleurer autant qu'il le voulait, comme il l'avait fait il y avait des années.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silenceux Romario était calme - il ne voulait pas les déranger -, Hibari regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux - juste pour que personne ne puisse voir se qu'exprimait son visage - et Tsuna...et bien, Tsuna était calme. _**Trop**_ calme.

Hibari ouvrit la porte et laissa Tsuna entrer avant lui. Il ferma la porte aussitôt qu'ils furent dans l'appartement.

Tsuna était inopinément calme et le Gardien du Nuage savait quelque chose de faux. Il garda pourtant son visage indifférent.

Il était sur le point d'allumer les lumières quand soudain, il entendit les sanglots retenus du chatain qui était appuyé contre le mur et qui glissait lentement jusqu'au plancher.

* * *

Le jeune Vongola pensait à ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit.

- Fashback -

"Tsuna, je veux juste que tu soit heureux avec celui que tu aime. Sois honnête avec tes propres sentiments, Tsuna, je dit ça pour ton propre bien." sourit-elle doucement. "Je te soutiendrai toujours, quelque soit ton choix, mais s'il te plait, soit honnête-"

- Fin du Flashback -

Qu'est-ce que sa grand-mère avait voulu dire par là? Il savait ses sentiments non partagé,mais...les mots de sa grand-mère...c'était inattendu.

Tsuna soupira. *...j'aime quelqu'un...* sa pensée s'estompa. *...si s'était à dire, si je devais répondre...je dirais Hibari-san.* Il soupira une nouvelle fois. *...mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'Hibari-san m'aime en retour. L'herbivore faible, idiot qui l'ennuie constamment? Aucune chance.*

*Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi.* Il couvrit ses yeux de sa main en se penchant sur le siège de la voiture, des larmes silencieuses tracèrent des sillons sur son visage.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya était le chef sadique du Comité de Discipline. Les mots "doux", "faible" et "vulnérable" ne faisaient pas partit de son dictionnaire.

Mais quand il vit le chatain assis devant lui, essayant évidemment d'empêcher ses larmes de sortir, il dû l'admettre - c'était un sentiment si bizarre. Hibari détestait les larmes et les raisons qui faisait pleurer le chatain.

L'homme aux cheveux noir d'ébène soupira en se mettant à genous devant le jeune parrain. Il décida de laisser les lumière éteinte. L'autre garçon leva les yeux.

Le Gardien du Nuage étonna le chatain en passant ses bras autour de son cadet.

"Shh, libère tout." marmonna Hibari alors qu'il caressait le dos de Tsuna. "Pleure, je ne dirait rien." dit-il doucement. Tsuna saisi la chemise d'Hibari.

On entendit des gémissement et des sanglots dans la chambre cette nuit là, alors que Tsuna ne retenait plus ses larmes. La lumière d'argent de la lune entra dans la chambre, éclairant faiblement les deux garçon. Elle fut le seul témoin oculaire de cette scène.

A l'insu de Tsuna, Hibari laissa aussi couler quelques larmes cette nuit là.

* * *

C'était le matin quand l'homme aux cheveux noir se réveilla. Il était contre le mur, les bras toujpours autour de Tsuna, le chatain dormait calmement sur ses genous.

Il frotta ses yeux bleus grisâtres, en souriant un peu devant le visage adorable de Tsuna. Ses yeux errèrent sur les doigts de Tsuna, plus précisement sur l'anneau de Tsuna. Hibari fronça les sourcils.

Maintenant que Tsukina était morte, il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient rentrer au Japon et ils continurons leur vie chacun de son côtés, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux pour voir une version de lui plus jeune, assis sur les genous de son père.

"Ne, ne papa, est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai une grand-mère?" demanda le petit Tsuna avec enthousiasme.

"Bien sûr, fils! C'est vraimement une femme très agréable." Iemitsu sourit. " Tu veux que je t'en dise plus sur elle?"

"Oh oui!" acclama le petit Tsuna.

"Hmm...voyons voir. Ta grand-mère à la même couleur de cheveux que toi et un visage semblable au tient, mignon egt doux. Elle fait ce qu'elle veux et - ah et aussi, elle est médium." Iemistu grimaça au souvenir de Tsukina supposant que Iemitsu était amoureux, des années avant la naissance de Tsuna.

"Hein? M-médium?"

"Oui, médium. Elle peut voir l'avenir et il y a longtemps, elle t'a vus, mon fils." Iemitsu ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna. "Cette fois-là, après t'avoir vu en rêve, elle m'a immédiatement appelé au milieu de la nuit pour me dire que j'aurais un mignon petit garçon avec des cheveux chatain comme elle et avec une personnalité douce et innocente." Tsuna sourit adorablement, fermant les yeux sous la pression exercé sur sa tête.

"WOW..." Et depuis ce jour, Tsuna admira sa grand-mère, bien qu'il ne l'est jamais rencontré jusqu'à la réunion des Gardien.

Mais Tsuna avait oublié depuis longtemps son admiration quand il rencontra enfin Tsukina.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla; le soleil l'aveuglant. Maintenant il se souvenait. Il avait l'habitude d'admirer Tsukina quand il était petit...

Le Gardien du Ciel caressa distraitement ses doigts et ses yeux s'élargirent de ne pas trouver son anneau - sa bague de fiançaille - en place. Il essaya de retracer la soirée de la nuit passé.

*Uh, je me suis écroulé et... HIBARI-SAN!* Il remarqua les bras autour de lui.

"Bonjour." Hibari sourit à Tsuna. Oui, un vrai sourire, pas un sourire de satisfaction. Tsuna était abasourdit, il rougit. C'était une vue pieuse, comme si Hibari souriait de tout son coeur.

Soudain, Tsuna se souvient de la mort de Tsukina. Son visage se peingnit de tristesse. Sa pensée fut brusquement chassée quand Hibari resserra fermement sa prise sur le plus jeune.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna rougit.

"Je sais que c'est très soudain, mais considère-le s'il te plait." murmura Hibari à l'oreille de Tsuna. "Je t'aime."

Il respira à fond et dit ensuite à voix basse, si doucement que Tsuna dû tendre l'oreille. "...Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Tsuna haleta. Le Hibari Kyoya lui demandait de l'épouser?

Ses pensées allaient à 100 km/h.

Tsuna avait totalement été prit de court. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Il était même sûr qu'Hibari ne l'aimait pas! *C'est trop beau pour être vrai.* pensa-t-il.

"...Tu es sûr Hibari-san?" demanda Tsuna, ne croyant pas ses propres oreilles. "...Bien sûr." répondit simplement Hibari.

Tsuna était silencieux. "...alors oui." Tsuna répondit doucement alors qu'il rougissait lourdement. Des yeux bleux grisâtres s'élargirent. Hibari sourit alors qu'il glissait la bague de fiançaille de Tsuna à sa place. L'anneau prenait alors sa véritable signification. Le symbole de leur amour éternel.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout.

Le Gardien du Nuage fit une autre chose à laquelle le Gardien du Ciel ne s'attendait pas.

Hibari Kyoya embrassa Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

C'était une nuit sombre, triste. Lui et Hibari était dans la salle mortuaire. Tout ce que voyait Tsuna était seulement du noir et du blanc. Les gens portaient des ensembles noirs et de belles fleurs blanches.

Tsuna était étreint par beaucoup de monde et il entendait d'innombrable "je suis désolé". Il ne pouvait désormais penser sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il essayait de garder tout son contrôle. Il y arrivait, malgrés le terrible sentiment de tristesse qui ne faisait que s'emplifier.

Gokudera était venus et avait étreint Tsuna. Il souffrait lui aussi de la mort de Tsukina.

Quand plus personne ne fut autour d'eux, Tsuna marcha vers le grand cercueil noir. Il mit sa main sur le bord de la partie ouverte, il put ainsi parler à sa grand-mère en face à face et non pas au travers d'une parois de bois.

Hibari observait Tsuna d'un peu plus loin.

"Hé, grand-mère." Tsuna commença à parler. "Comment vas-tu?" Il sourit doucement.

"J'espère que tu es heureuse là-bas." Le chatain essuya ses larmes par son sourire. "Tu te rappelle de tes derniers mots grand-mère? Etre honnête avec mes propres sentiments?" Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. "Je me suis rendit compte que j'était vraiment amoureux d'Hibari-san."

Hibari leva un sourcil. Il parlait peux être de leur dernière conversation privée.

"Je veux te dire quelque chose grand-mère." Tsuna saisi les bords du cercueil. "Je suis fiancé avec Hibari-san." Ils réussit à être le plus heureux qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut pourtant faible.

Hibari étreint Tsuna. Ce dernier s'appuya sur lui. Il ne s'attendait à recevoir qu'une étreinte, sauf...

Tsukina s'assit soudainement dans le cercueil, le visage brillant - pas à la manière d'un zombie, mais bel et bien vivante - et ses yeux brillait avec enthousiasme.

"Tsuna, je viens de voir votre avenir!"


	10. Remerciement

Alors, on va faire dans l'ordre.

**Pour Phophoo: **Je ne compte pas arrêter étant donné que l'auteur originel de la fic à fait une suite, que je vais me faire un plaisir de traduire. Pour l'explication, si elle est pas dans la suite, je la donnerai.

**Pour Maxine Darnedi: **Je te remercie, et nan, ça ne s'arrête pas là comme je l'ai dit plus tôt.

**Pour Kitty Purple: **Merci pour la faute. Et, je le redit, je vais traduire la suite.

**Pour DisiniTana: **Non, ça ne se finit pas là, et heureusement!

**Pour rebornX3: **Moi aussi en traduisant la fic j'en vraiment cru que Tsukina était morte. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Merci beaucoup pour tes remerciements et tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin XD

**Pour vittel: **Oui, c'était une blague, même si je dirai que c'était plus une ruse. Merci beaucoup.

**Pour ARnoFool: **Tsuikina n'est pas toqué. C'est juste qu'elle veux le bonheur de Tsuna, et ce, même si elle doit se faire passer pour morte.

Merci BEAUCOUP à tous et à toute d'avoir lut cette fic que je me suis éclater à traduire. Je vais traduire la suite, mais ça risque d'être un peu plus long étant donné qu'elle est toujours en cours. Je vous remercie encore une fois, et je remercie aussi l'auteur de cette magnifique, sublime, fic qui est **racooncity.**


End file.
